Frozen as Frost
by farhatiqurotu9
Summary: Elsa sangat senang mengetahui kalau Jack ingin menjadi teman sepermainannya-walau Jack sudah mengetahui kalau dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan aneh yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Tapi sesungguhnya ada udang di balik batu dari apa yang dilakukan Jack, Ia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, karena kesalahannya yang membuat Elsa memiliki kekuatannya. Review if you like it (:
1. Chapter 1 Jack

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 1. Jack-Overland-Frost**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own ROTG and FROZEN, they all belong to DreamWorks and Disney :)**

**T**ok tok tok

"Jack, kau sudah bangun?" suara Tooth terdengar dari luar kamarku, "Jack, aku masuk," katanya lagi, bersamaan dengan suara decit pintu-yang biasa terdengar saat pintu dibuka. "North memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, dia memanggil kita untuk melihat penemuan barunya, kurasa itu tentang portal-atau apapun itu, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan tadi." Aku mengerjabkan mataku, sedikit merentangkan tubuhku, kulihat Tooth berdiri di depanku.

"Hm, apa?" tanyaku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan tadi, salahkan itu pada telingaku yang tidak mendengarnya dengan baik-atau mungkin juga karena Tooth berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Aku berkata," kata Tooth perlahan, "North memintaku untuk membangunkanmu, dia menunggu kita dibawah, sepertinya dia memiliki penemuan baru, kau mendengarkanku?" katanya lagi sambil membuka jendelaku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, karena sinar matahari menyilaukan mataku sejenak, "Oh, ya, _ma'am." _kataku.

"Bagus, sekarang, bangun dan pakai bajumu, dan bersiaplah," Tooth mengambil tongkatku, "ku tunggu kau dibawah." katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku, lalu melemparkannya kearahku, dia lalu melayang pergi dari kamarku.

❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️

Aku membangunkan diriku dari posisi tidurku, terduduk di ranjangku, melihat keluar jendela, matahari belum begitu tinggi. Sudah satu tahun lewat sejak peristiwa pitch, dan sekarang aku tinggal di tempat North, selain aku bisa menganggu para Yeti disini, aku juga sudah harus menyembunyikan diri, karena mereka-para anak-anak-sudah mulai mempercayaiku, berkat Jamie, aku sudah terlihat sekarang, mau tak mau aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

_"Jack, cepatlah!"_

Suara Tooth menggema di lorong. akupun segera turun dari ranjang tempat tidurku, setelah memakai jaket biruku, aku lalu menyusul Tooth keluar kamar, aku melompat terbang dari lantaiku menuju aula utama, tempat _globe-_dan juga tempat _guardians_ berkumpul. Kulihat Bunny disana, dan North yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Tooth? dia dan para peri kecilnya itu sedang asik membaca buku sejarah-atau dongeng, aku tidak terlalu tahu-milik North. Kebiasaan mereka ketika berkumpul disini, dan, tidak ada yang menarik.

Kulihat North menoleh kearahku, "_Oh here it is, _Jack, akhirnya kau bangun," kata North sambil tertawa. Kulihat Bunny juga menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi biasanya-atau ekspresi marahnya? entahlah, aku terlalu sering melihat wajah itu lebih di banding ekspresi lainnya. (misalnya senang)

"_Well, hi, what's going on_?" tanyaku sambil terbang mendekat kearah North dan si kangguru-opps, _i mean, and Bunny_. "Pasti ada sesuatu seru sehingga kalian mengundangku, bukan?" tanyaku lagi.

North kembali tertawa. "Tentu, tentu saja, aku memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik, tertarik untuk mencobanya?"

Aku tersenyum kearah North, "Sungguh? apa itu?"

"Percaya padaku, kau tidak akan tertarik dengan apa yang akan North tunjukan," kata Bunny tiba-tiba.

"Oh tentu saja kau akan tertarik," sanggah North. "Lihat, aku membuat sebuah portal baru!" ucapnya senang, sambil memamerkan sebuah bola dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku terdiam sebentar, hanya sebuah portal? "Lalu, apa yang menarik dari itu?" tanyaku tidak yakin. "aku bisa terbang kemana saja yang kumau tanpa portal itu."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jack, ini bukan hanya sebuah portal," kata North sambil tersenyum bangga. "Ini juga sebuah.., mesin waktu,"

"Mesin waktu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa, lebih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Tidak ada mesin waktu di dunia ini."

"Tentu saja ada, kau baru saja melihatnya di depan wajahmu sendiri Frost," kata North meyakinkanku. "Lebih baik kau mencobanya, dan kau akan mengetahuinya."

"_Of course, we'll never know, until we try," _jawabku.

"Apa itu berarti 'iya'?" tanya Bunny.

"Kau juga ingin mencobanya, Bunny?" tawarku.

"Oh terima kasih sudah berbaik hati menawarkanku, tapi **tidak, **aku tidak pernah suka portal North-dan segala macamnya." jawab Bunny cepat.

"Jadi, Jack, kemana dan waktu apa kau akan pergi?" tanya North, sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, North kembali berbicara, "ah dan kau **tidak boleh** pergi ke masa lalumu, terlebih bertemu dirimu dimasa lalu." katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang secara reflek kuucapkan.

"Kupikir itu hukum alam," jawab Bunny.

"Ya, seperti apa kata Bunny, itu sudah menjadi hukum alam, kau tidak boleh mengubah takdirmu, atau bertindak gegabah ingin melihat dirimu dimasa lalu, terkadang itu bisa berakibat fatal, karena bisa saja kau kelepasan dan akhirnya ikut campur dengan takdir yang sudah dituliskan langit." jelas North panjang lebar. _oh, jadi aku boleh mengubah takdir orang lain_? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"_Well_, kalau itu peraturannya, apa boleh buat," kataku sambil turun dari atas tongkatku. "Ah, dan aku belum tahu ingin kemana,"

"Aku ingin memberi usul!" kata Tooth tiba-tiba, aku menolehkan kepala kebelakang, terlihat Tooth sedang memegang sebuah buku. "Bagaimana kalau.., Arendelle?"

"Arendelle?"

"Ya, Arendelle, sebuah kerajaan di akhir abad 18," kata Tooh sambil sedikit membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. "Sebuah kerajaan yang tertutup, kabarnya, raja dan ratu memiliki dua anak perempuan, tapi keduanya tidak pernah keluar dari istana mereka, disaat putri mahkota berumur delapan belas tahun, raja dan ratu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan dalam perjalanan, sehingga tiga tahun kemudian putri mahkota mengambil alih tahkta dan menjadi seorang ratu,

"Tapi, disaat hari penobatannya, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, tidak disebutkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi terdengar berita kalau ratu memiliki sebuah rahasia aneh, dan akhirnya melarikan diri dari kerajaan,

"Sebuah kutukan terjadi setelahnya, disaat musim panas-yang seharusnya cerah-justru menjadi malapetaka, hujan salju tak kunjung berhenti, hingga akhirnya dilakukan sebuah persembahan, dan itu berhasil, tapi ratu tidak pernah kembali, sehingga putri kedua yang akhirnya mengambil alih takhka,

"Tapi masa kejayaan kerajaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, pertengahan abad 19, kerajaan itu akhirnya diambil alih oleh kerajaan lain." Tooth menyudahi dongengnya. "Oh, dan tertulis di buku ini, putri mahkota tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari kamarnya, sejak umur delapan tahun, bahkan istana juga tetutup sejak saat itu." tambahnya lagi.

terdengar suara peri kecil berbicara-dengan suaranya yang lebih mirip kicauan burung. "Benar, bukankah itu terdengar seru? sebuah kerajaan misterius-dengan ratu yang melarikan diri," kata Tooth.

"Lebih terdengar seperti sebuah film menurutku," komentar Bunny. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, benar kata Tooth, sepertinya Arendelle cukup menarik," kataku.

"Jadi, Arendelle?" tanya North memastikan.

"Ya." jawabku yakin.

North lalu berbisik pada bola-yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Arendelle, kubilang..., Arendelle," katanya, lalu melempar bola itu kelantai, dan sebuah portal muncul dari sana.

Aku tersenyum senang, lalu mulai berjalan kearah portal itu. Lalu, tubuhku terasa terhisap masuk kedalam dunia yang terhubung dengan portal itu. ❄️

_Gimana chapter satunya? xD silahkan tulis komentar kalian di kotak review (:_

_PS. point of view (pov) setiap chapter akan sama dengan judul per chapternya (: (misalnya; chapter ini tittle chapternya "jack" makanya povnya dari sudut pandang jack C:)_


	2. Chapter 2 Elsa

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 2. Elsa-Jeannette-Summers**

PS. Di part ini, pov-nya, pov orang ketiga, walau judul povnya 'elsa' tapi disini elsanya baru lahir, jadi belum bisa diceritain lewat pov-nya dia._.v

**Arendelle, Masehi abad 18.. **

****Kerajaan sedang bersuka cita, Ratu baru saja melahirkan putri pertamanya. Seorang putri mahkota yang diberi nama Elsa. Putri Elsa-yang kelak akan menjadi 'Ratu Elsa'-memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan Ratu idun-ibunda sang putri, juga dua buah mata besar yang bewarna biru.

Sejak awal kehamilan, kelahiran sang putri sudah sangat dinantikan, tidak hanya dari kalangan kerajaan, namun juga rakyat Arendalle merasakan kegembiraan atas kelahiran putri Elsa. Karena itu, Raja Adgar merayakan sebuah pesta saat putri Elsa genap menginjak satu tahun.

Pesta yang dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran, seluruh rakyat Arandelle berada di istana, pesta diadakan diperkarangan depan istana. Semua orang bergembira dan bahagia.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu, sebuah garis takdir baru saja akan berubah,..


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 3. Arandalle**

**B**ruk!

Aku terjatuh dengan tidak indah di dataran salju, aku mencari-cari tongkatku. _kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau portal itu akan muncul dari langit_? sungutku dalam hati, sialnya lagi, tongkatku terhisap lebih dulu, dan aku jatuh secara tidak indah, semoga saja Tooth-atau setidaknya Bunny-tidak melihat kejadian tadi, itu akan sangat memalukan.

Setelah mendapatkan tongkatku, aku berdiri dan membersihkan salju dari bajuku. Jadi, ini yang namanya Arendelle? aku memutar pandangan, sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hutan dan tumpukan salj-hei tunggu, apa itu sebuah kota?

Aku meraih tongkatku dan meloncat menuju sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari tempatku tadi. Sejajar dengan rumah itu, terlihat sebuah bangunan mencolok nan megah, terlihat bahwa itu sebuah istana. Aku tersenyum dan terbang, ingin melihat dari atas bangunan itu. Di perkarangan depan istana, tampak ramai-ramai rakyat berkumpul disana. Oh, apa sedang ada pesta diadakan disini?

Aku menukik, ingin melihat lebih dekat, dan berdiri dari sebuah balkon istana. Yap, sepertinya mereka sedang merayakan sebuah pesta. Aku menoleh kebelakang, Terlihat seorang wanita cantik-yang kuyakin itu Ratu negara ini, karena mahkota yang dikenakannya-sedang menggendong seseorang yang cukup mirip dengannya dalam versi kecil.

Gadis kecil itu tampak menyadari keberadaanku, ia tertawa-tawa melihatku dan mencoba meraih tongkatku. Oke kuakui, gadis ini sangat manis dengan matanya yang besar. Aku bermain-main dengannya sebentar, tentu saja dengan menunjukkan beberapa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kekuatan es dari tongkatku.

"Jack!"

Seseorang meneriaki namaku, terdengar dari jarak yang cukup jauh dariku. "Jack! aku mencarimu kemana-mana," dan dia adalah Tooth. Tooth terbang turun mendekatiku, bersamaan dengan tongkatku yang berhasil direbut oleh gadis kecil ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"North melupakan sesuatu," kata Tooth. "kau tidak akan bisa pulang tanpa portal, dan portal hanya bisa digunakan untuk satu tempat tujuan, jadi," jeda Tooth. "aku menjemputmu kesini, berterima kasihlah, kalau aku tidak ada, mungkin kau akan terjebak disini, Bunny sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Apa kau sudah selesai melihat-lihat Arandelle? karna aku ingin cepat kembali," kata Tooth.

"Mengapa terburu-buru, kita baru saja sampai." jawabku, aku berusaha mengambil kembali tongkatku dari gadis kecil ini.

"Kau bebas Jack, berbeda denganku," kata Tooth lagi.

"Ya, ya baiklah, nona sibuk." kataku mengalah, aku mencoba mengambil paksa tongkatku dari gadis kecil ini.

Dan kuakui, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

_A/N_

_Ada sedikit perubahan di chapter 2 ^-^ _

_Di chapter selanjutkan masih di _point of view-_nya Jack :)_

_Maaf kalo kelamaan update x)_


	4. Chapter 4 Jack

**Frozen as Frost **

**Bab 4. Sebuah kecelakaan**

Setelah aku merebut tongkatku kembali, lalu pulang ke tempat North. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang tadi kulakukan. Sebuah tembakan es tepat mengenai jantung gadis itu, sangat halus, dan tanpa suara. Tapi,

Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

Gadis itu diam setelahnya. Tidak bergerak.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

Ratu panik merasakan putrinya diam dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang mendadak dingin, rakyat gempar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sang putri, karena banyak dari mereka yang melihat sinar puth tiba-tiba di dekat putri.

Para dokter kerajaan sudah berusaha membantah fakta, tapi tetap saja, fakta menyedihkan itu tidak terbantah. Tubuh sang putri membeku, dan dipastikan nyawanya menghilang. Dan semuanya terjadi tepat setelah cahaya itu ada.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tahu, tidak sepenuhnya yang tadi aku ceritakan benar, maksudku _mungkin _saja benar. Aku kembali ke Arandalle malam hari, tapi tidak tepat dengan waktu yang aku datangi tadi, dan aku sudah melihat gadis kecil itu terbujur kaku, tubuhnya dingin, dan jika mendengar beberapa bisik-bisik dan digabungkan dengan sekilas ingatan saat tadi, maka semuanya bisa cocok seperti apa yang kuceritakan tadi.

Aku yang _secara tidak sengaja_-sungguh aku tidak sengaja!-menembakkan es pada jantung gadis itu, dan apa itu artinya aku seorang pembu-

Tidak, tidak. Dia belum meninggal, aku masih bisa menyembuhkannya.

Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat otakku memikirkan sebuah cara aneh, aku loncat mendekati Gadis kecil itu, sang ratu menangis disamping ranjang kecilnya. Aku memandangi Gadis kecil itu bersalah, mungkin ini hal gila, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencobanya.

Teringat dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan dulu dengan gambaran yang kuhidupkan dari jendela kamar Jamie.

Aku memejamkan mataku, terfokus dengan apa yang kulakukan. Perlahan, rambut cokelat gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih pirang, _platinum blonde_.

Terdengar sebuah tangisan dari sang gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba. Sang Ratu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, terkejut dengan tangisan dari Gadisnya, beberapa orang lainnya juga langsung mendatangi kamar ini. Heboh sekali.

Gadis kecil itu akhirnya terdiam setelah beberapa saat, ia lalu tertidur dalam damai. Dengan rambutnya yang berubah pirang, karena di dirinya ada kekuatanku.

Yah setidaknya, masalah sudah selesai 'kan?

Aku harus buru-buru kembali karena cepat atau lambat North akan menyadari aku mencuri salah satu poral-nya.

_A/N_

_Abal banget ya? ._._

_maaf ya kalau maksain banget :|_


	5. Chapter 5 Elsa

Frozen as Frost

Bab 5. Butiran pertama

E L S A

Aku pernah sekali bertanya kepada Mama kenapa aku berbeda dari yanh lainnya. Warna rambutku jelas berbeda dari Anna, Papa, maupun Mama.

"Itu karena kau special, Elsa," jawab Mama sambil membelai rambutku pelan. "Sejak lahir, kau memang terlahir special. Dulu pernah ada kecelakaan yang menimpamu, seluruh tubuhmu dingin membeku, bahkan para tabib kerajaan sudah menyatakan kau tidak selamat.

"Tapi, lihatlah, Tuhan berkehendak lain, kau menjerit menangis setelah beberapa saat tabib mengatakan kau tidak selamat. Dan rambutmu berubah saat itu." Lanjut mama lagi panjang lebar.

Saat kecil dulu, aku masih mengiyakan saja apa kata Mama, walau kalau dipikirkan itu sedikit aneh utuk dipercaya.

Tapi sepertinya, aku memang sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Psst ..., Anna," panggilku. Aku membangunkan Anna yang tampak baru memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa Elsa?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ikut aku!" Ajakku sambil menarik lengan Anna, mengajaknya ke perkarangan halaman belakang istana.

"Lihat ada aurora!" Seru Anna begitu melihat langit malam yang cerah. Tapi aku ingin menunjukkan hal lain.

"Lihat Anna," aku menggerakkan tanganku, seketika itu muncul cahaya kebiruan yang melambung ke atas, membentuk butiran salju yang perlahan turun mengenai kepala Anna.

"Whooa ..., salju!" Seru Anna girang. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku mengerdikkan bahu lalu mulai melakukan hal lain dengan keanehan yang bisa kulakukan. Hal yang kutemukan tadi siang saat pelajaran pagi.

"Lagi! Lagi!" Serunya kegirangan. Ku hentakkan kakiku, seketika terbentuk lahan es disekitar kami. Kamipun bermain-main sebentar, lalu aku membiarkan Anna bermain sendiri.

Aku duduk dengan tubuhku ditopang oleh tanganku. Aku merasakan hal aneh, saat aku menoleh, kulihat tanganku membekukan sekitar.

Aku panik dengan apa yang terjadi, dan mencoba memegang pohon tak jauh dariku, tapi pohon itu mulai membeku.

Bagaimana ini? Aku takut akan membekukan Anna jika ia mendekatiku. Kulihat tempat Anna tadi bermain, ia tidak ada.

"Anna..?" Panggilku. Sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi dan akan mengagetkanku.

"Elsa..?" Suara lirih Anna. Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan dan ketiduran tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar."

❄️


	6. Chapter 5 Elsa Re-make

Frozen as Frost

**Bab 5. Butiran pertama**

E L S A

_Beberapa tahun kemudian di arandelle_...

"Mama, kita akan kemana?" aku memegangi tangan mama yang berada di dekatku, mengguncang pelan. Manik mataku melihat mata biru mamaku yang terlihat teduh. Mama tersenyum dan membelai rambutku pelan.

"Kita akan pergi ketempat yang menyenangkan," balas yang ratu, tersenyum lembut melihat wajah putri pertamanya. Aku masih memperhatikan Mama, sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi kemudian, aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar.

Kereta kuda yang sedang kunaiki bergoyang sedikit saat melindas sebuah batu. Entah sudah berapa lama kami menaiki kereta kuda ini, karena aku sudah tidak mengenali tempat kami sekarang. Apa kami sedang menuju kerajaan lain?

Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta kuda berhenti, dan seseorang membukakan pintunya, mempersilahkan mama—dan aku—untuk turun. Papa sudah berada disini terlebih dahulu, itu yang mama ucapkan tadi.

"Bersikap baik, Elsa." Bisik mama, memegangi pundakku.

Aku menegakkan punggungku, menatap tegas kedepan, persis seperti apa yang Mama lakukan. Aku mengikuti langkah Mama, entah akan kemana.

Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami, kulihat Mama tersenyum ramah kepada mereka—tapi entah kenapa, senyumku sedikit kaku kepada mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah kutemui. Mereka tampak membalas senyum mama, wajah-wajah ramah yang menyenangkan.

Tapi aku melihat, ada seorang anak—seumuranku—yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi, dia tampak menarik-narik rok seorang wanita disampingnya. Ia berbicara pada wanita itu, walau tidak keras, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"_Mom, rambutnya bewarna putih!" _dia menunjuk rambutku—walau tidak secara gamblang.

"_Erick, bersikaplah sopan, dia tuan putri." _

"_Dia tuan putri? Rambutnya berbeda dengan Raja atau Ratu, Mom, bagaimana bisa?" _

"_Shh, Erick, tenanglah."_

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat jelas. Aku melirik kearah poniku, benar, rambutku terlihat seperti bewarna putih, terlebih saat malam. Aku mendongak melihat Mama yang masih tersenyum, rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, dan seingatku rambut Papa berwarna pirang seperti Anna—adik kecilku yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

Aku menatap jalan bebatu yang ku injak.

Benar, _bagaimana bisa?_

Aku bergerak pelan, menuruni tempat tidurku. Pelan-pelan aku menyelinap dari kamarku, Kai, Gerda atau yang lainnya pasti akan menyuruhku kembali tidur saat melihatku. Sekarang sudah lebih dari jam tidurku, tapi aku yakin, Mama masih berada di ruang baca—seperti biasanya.

Aku berjinjit, meraih gagang pintu yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari tinggi kepalaku, perlahan aku menariknya turun hingga terdengar decit pelan kayu yang bergerak.

Terlihat Mama, yang duduk di depan perapian, dengan selimut di pangkuannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Elsa?" Ucapnya terdengar bingung.

Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu, sedikit ragu, aku berjalan mendekati Mama, yang tersenyum melihat kedatanganku.

Sering aku berpikir; apa mama tidak bosan dengan senyuman yang terus berada di wajahnya? Tapi entahlah, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa karena dia seorang Ratu.

"Belum tidur Elsa?" tanyanya Mama.

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Mama.

"Ma,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa warna rambutku aneh ma?" tanyaku, memegangi poni kecilku. "maksudku, rambutku jelas berbeda dengan Mama, Papa atau Anna." Lanjutku lagi.

Mama tampak terkejut beberapa saat, tapi dalam hitungan detik; wajahnya kembali teduh. Dengan pelan, dia membelai rambutku yang dikepang.

"Karena Elsa spesial," jawab Mama, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Spesial?" ulangku, bingung. "apa maksudnya?"

"Elsa adalah anugrah untuk Mama juga Papa, karena itu Elsa spesial." Kata Mama. "Elsa sudah spesial sejak lahir. Bahkan dulu, pernah terjadi kecelakaan beberapa hari setelah kelahiranmu, seluruh tubuhmu dingin membeku, seolah Tuhan mengambil Elsa dari Mama-Papa, bahkan tabib di terbaik kerajaan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Elsa.

"Tapi setelah itu, terjadi sebuah keajaiban. Elsa menangis setelah beberapa saat dinyatakan tidak terselamatkan. Dan warna rambutmu berubah saat itu.

"Tuhan pasti berkehendak lain, Dia tidak ingin Elsa diambil dari Mama, oleh karena itu Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada Elsa, agar Mama selalu ingat, kalau Tuhan menyayangi Mama dengan membiarkan Elsa bersama Mama, seperti saat ini." Kata Mama panjang lebar.

Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama, tidak menyangka ada hal hebat dibalik warna rambutku.

Tentu saja saat itu mempercayai ucapan Mama, karena setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang hal itu, dan justru bangga dengan warna rambutku ini. Walau kalau aku pikirkan, itu memang hal yang cukup aneh untuk dipercaya.

Tapi sekarang, aku mempercayai ucapan Mama sepenuhnya.

Karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, betapa spesialnya aku.

Itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-8, saat aku mengikuti perjalanan Papa.

Sebagai putri mahkota kerajaanku, sejak kecil aku sudah diajarkan apa itu bisnis, bagaimana cara mengelola bisnis kerajaan dan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sering diajak mendatangi pesta kerajaan atau sejenisnya.

Dan hari ini, kami pergi kerajaan tetangga, dan aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran kerajaan ini.

"Elsa," panggil Papa, mengejutkanku. "Perkenalkan, putra mahkota kerajaan Kaeven," Papa memegangi pundakku lembut.

Seorang laki-laki—yang mungkin seumuranku, atau mungkin lebih tua dariku—berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum.

"Adler." Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ingin menjabatku.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, membalas uluran tangannya. "Elsa, dari Arandelle."

Dia masih tersenyum. "Aku tahu," jawabnya. "rambutmu indah." Pujinya.

"Terima kasih," jawabku seadanya. Aku pernah bertemu pangeran atau putri lainnya, tapi dia ... tidak dia tidak berbeda, mungkin aku saja yang merasa sedikit aneh. "aku harus kembali ke papaku, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarku sopan, lalu berjalan menuju Papa.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga!" balasnya sedikit keras karena aku sudah berjalan.

Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum seadanya, lalu kembali berjalan.

Tidak bukan aku yang aneh, dia yang aneh.

❄️


	7. Chapter 6 Elsa

_a.n _

_sekali lagi, ini fiksi penggemar ya __ yang pasti bakal sedikit beda dari cerita aslinya, juga bakal ada penambahan tokoh baru :D_

_kalau image Elsa rada beda, take it slow aja yaa :D_

_salam, _

_Farha._

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 6. Butiran pertama {part 2}**

E L S A

Aku melempar pandangan keluar jendela, melihat salju yang bertumpuk sejauh mata memandang. Tubuhku bergoyang mengikuti kereta kuda yang kunaiki, Ayah yang duduk disampingku—dan sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kenegaraan—tampak menggigil walau tidak terlalu di perlihatkannya.

Aku mengusap permukaan jendela, pandanganku terbatasi oleh embun yang menghiasi jendelanya. Sepertinya musim dingin sudah berada di puncaknya, dan bahkan aku ... tidak merasa dingin sama sekali. Mungkin karena aku memakai mantel ini, tapi aku tidak memakai sarung tangan dan—sekali lagi—aku tidak merasa kedinginan.

Teriakan nyaring kuda secara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Kereta kuda juga berhenti setelahnya—diikuti suara seperti ada sesuatu yang patah.

Ayah langsung membuka pintu kereta kuda, dan keluar.

"Ada apa?" serunya kepada sang kusir.

Beberapa pengawal kerajaan juga turun dari tempatnya.

"Maaf yang mulia," kata sang kusir. "sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang, jembatannya patah yang mulia, dan kaki-kaki kuda ini terluka." Katanya terdengar cemas.

Aku melongo keluar, benar, jembatan kayu—yang terlihat sudah cukup lama—tampak rusak dan tidak bisa dilewati. Tapi kita harus pulang sekarang, karena sepertinya, nanti malam akan ada badai.

Ayah terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah kita harus kembali ke kerajaan Kaeven," katanya. "Apa kudanya masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Ayah.

Sang kusir—dan dua pengawal—tampak melihat kaki kuda, lalu berseru.

"Sepertinya bisa yang mulia!" seru sang kusir.

Ayah lalu kembali masuk kedalam kereta kuda, dan kereta kuda berbalik arah, kembali menuju kerajaan Kaeven yang sudah cukup jauh sebenarnya. Tapi ditengah jalan, kaki kuda yang terluka tampak semakin cidera, dan kereta kuda dihentikan untuk kedua kalinya. Dua dari tiga kuda tidak bisa berjalan, dan akhirnya Ayah memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kerajaan Kaeven karena kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi, bisa jadi badai salju akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dan saat kami mulai berjalan, badai terlihat sudah datang, angin besar menggoyang-goyangkan puncak pohon cemara. Bahkan mantelku sudah beberapa kali dipenuhi salju.

Ayah, para pengawal dan sangkusir tampak menggigil kedinginan. Ayah bahkan menyuruhku untuk berjalan didekatnya agar aku tidak kedinginan. Tapi sebenarnya ... aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali.

Begitu kami sampai di kerajaan Kaeven, raja Geirr—Raja Kaeven—menyambut kami dengan hangat, dan kamipun memutuskan untuk bermalam di kerajaan Kaeven, sampai esok pagi, jika badai sudah reda, kami bisa memakai jalan lainnya.

Setelah makan malam, Ayah dan Raja Geirr tampak berbincang-bincang dan aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Oleh karena itu, disinilah aku, berdiri di balkon dari ruang tengah istana, melihat keseluruhan kerajaan Kaeven karena istana berada di daratan yang lebih tinggi.

Aku terbengong sendiri, memikirkan suatu hari aku akan menjadi seorang pemimpin kerajaan—menjadi seorang ratu ... akankah menyusahkan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang.

Baiklah aku melupakan namanya, jahat sekali aku.

"Hei," sapanya, berjalan ke mendekati pagar balkon.

"oh, hei," sapaku, aku masih mengingat-ingat namanya.

"Tidak masuk kedalam? Diluar dingin sekali." Katanya.

"Tidak apa," jawabku. "tidak terlalu dingin, lagipula aku suka melihat suasana kota dimalam hari." Aku sedikit berbohong disitu, ini tidak dingin sama sekali.

"Begitu," dia tampak tersenyum—oh ayolah siapa namanya?

Angin berhembus kencang sekali, terlihat dia—si rambut pirang—menggosok-gosok lengannya, tampak kedinginan. Tadi badai sudah sedikit reda, mungkin sedang mulai sekarang.

"Elsa, ayo masuk kedalam," ajaknya. "disini, dingin sekali." dia merapatkan giginya, kedinginan.

_Aku tidak kedinginan_. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Manusia macam apa aku tidak merasa kedinginan di cuaca seperti ini? "Baiklah, sepertinya memang sudah mulai dingin."

Aku mengikuti langkahnya, masuk kedalam istana. Pintu langsung tertampar kencang begitu aku masuk, badai besar sepertinya sudah mulai datang.

"Hei Elsa, mau ikut denganku? Ayo kita pergi ketempat latihanku," ajaknya.

Tempat latihan? Apa itu?

Tapi dia sudah menarik tanganku, dan mau tidak mau, aku mengikutinya.

Kami sampai ke sebuah tempat—yang mirip gudang senjata—beberapa saat kemudian. Aku sedikit berdigik melihat patung boneka prajurit yang memiliki banyak sabetan disana-sini.

"Ini ... apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia tersenyum, menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ini tempat latihanku, sejak aku berumur 9 tahun, Raja menyuruhku untuk berlatih."

Sudah kutebak, dia lebih tua dariku. "Begitu." Aku mengiyakan saja perkataannya, ia terlihat mengambil sebuah pedang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ayah bahkan tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk memegang benda seperti itu.

"_Hei Adler!" _

Seru seseorang tiba-tiba. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap yang sepertinya seumuran dengan si pi—oh iya namanya Adler.

"Hei, kemari!" Seru Adler, melambaikan tangannya sambil memegang pedangnya.

Si rambut cokelat gelap berlari mendekati Adler, dia melihatku sebentar. "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Adler.

Adler tersenyum sebentar, mendatangiku. "Elsa perkenalkan, dia temanku, Tobias."

"Dan Tobias, ini putri Elsa, dari kerajaan Arendelle." Kata Adler memperkenalkan.

Tobias tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Tobias."

Aku balas tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangannya. "Elsa." Kataku. "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Begitu juga denganku," balasnya. "kau ingin berlatih Adler? Sudah jarang sekali kau mau." Katanya pada Adler.

"Tentu haha," Adler menjawab terlihat semangat. "kau mau ikut Elsa? Kami bisa mengajarimu,"

Aku terbelak. Belajar menyabet boneka? Ng ... kedengarannya menyeramkan. aku mengibaskan kedua tanganku, "Tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak pernah memegang pedang—atau sejenisnya—sebelumnya."

"Kau harus mencobanya kalau begitu," ajak Tobias, terlihat semangat.

"Iya, ini pakai pedang ini," Adler menyodorkan pedang tipis kepadaku, dan setelah dipaksa mereka berdua, mau tidak mau, akupun meraih pedang itu.

Dan itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan malam itu.

Pagi harinya, badai sudah mereda, tapi diramalkan badai akan datang begitu matahari akan beranjak naik. Yang berarti, jika kami pergi sekarang, sampai perbatasan kerajaan Kaeven, badai akan datang. Ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali setelah matahari meninggi, atau setidaknya setelah kedua badai ini selesai.

Dan karena itu, sejak pagi, Adler dan Tobias mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan di hutan belakang istana. Mereka ingin mengajakku berburu tupai katanya. Walau kubilang disaat badai seperti ini, mustahil akan ada binatang yang berjalan-jalan, mereka memiliki insting yang lebih hebat dari manusia.

Tapi mereka bersikukuh mengajakku, dengan alasan berjalan-jalan. Daripada aku terbengong di istana, sepertinya ajakan mereka cukup menyenangkan juga.

Aku melihat-lihat kesekeliling, Adler dan Tobias tampak berbincang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat.

Pohon-pohon pinus disekeliling kami tampak terselimuti oleh salju. Dan membuat semuanya terlihat putih sejauh mata memandang.

Mataku terbelak tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu, bukan seperti ... seseorang. Dia berjongkok diatas sebuah pohon pinus tidak jauh dari kami, dan dia memperhatikan kami.

Aku berlari, mendekati pohon itu, tapi dia sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"Ada apa Elsa?" seru Adler yang berlari mendekatiku, begitu juga dengan Tobias. Mereka tampak bingung dengan sikapku barusan.

"Kau melihat tupai terbang?" tanya Tobias semangat.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan tupai terbang yang kulihat, tapi, seseorang ... yang terbang, mungkin," ucapku terbata.

"Seseorang terbang?" ulang Tobias. "apa maksudmu?"

Aku menelan salivaku sendiri. "Tadi aku melihat seseorang, berjongkok ditas situ," aku menunjuk pohon pinus. "memakai baju biru, karna jauh, aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi dia menghilang begitu saja, seolah ...,"

"Seolah dia terbang?" lanjut Adler.

Aku mengangguk.

Tobias tampak tersenyum. "Kau mungkin berkhayal," katanya, seperti menahan tawa. "kau tahu, fatamorgana, itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Memang fatamorgana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Adler tidak yakin.

Tobias menggaruk kepalanya. "Kita anggap saja begitu," kata Tobias.

Aku lalu mengikuti Tobias dan Adler berjalan, walau masih memperhatikan pohon itu, aku yakin sekali, itu bukan khayalan.

"Whooah, kita sudah jauh sekali dari istana!"

Adler berseru diujung tebing. Kami sudah berjalan-jalan lama, dan akhirnya sampai di bukit ini, terlihat dari sini, istana yang mulai tertutup salju.

Hebat. Pemandangan disini hebat sekali. Aku tidak pernah berjalan-jalan jauh sendirian sebelumnya—Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanku. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ayah, setidaknya ada Adler dan Tobias disini.

"Hei, Adler, bukankah sebaiknya kita kembali? Badai bisa datang tiba-tiba." Kata Tobias mengingatkan.

Adler berbalik dan tertawa. "Di cuaca secerah ini? Sepertinya badai tidak akan datang hingga matahari meninggi," balas Adler.

"Adler!" seru Tobias, mengingatkan.

"Oh ayolah Tobias, sudah lama aku tidak bermain-main diluar seperti ini," bantah Adler. "bagaimana denganmu, Elsa?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak pernah keluar istana sendirian seperti ini sebelumnya," balasku.

"Benarkah? Hebat, jadi ini yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Adler. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Angin meniup-niup rambutku yang di kepang.

"Bahkan kau sudah berani kabur dari istana sejak umur 4 tahun, ya Adler?" cibir Tobias.

"Karena aku memiliki jiwa petualan, daripada kau, terkekang di istana seperti itu, membosankan." Balas Adler. Aku tertawa kecil mendengaran perdebatan mereka.

"Aku hanya mengikuti tugasku sebagai pengawalmu, pangeran Adler."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku itu saat di depan Ayah saja, kau tahu aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan itu, terlalu formal." Kata Adler, menancapkan sarung pedangnya ke tanah yang tertutup salju. "lagipula, kau resmi menjadi pengawalku, hanya saat aku berumut 13 tahun 'kan? itu masih lama."

"Sekarang umurmu sudah 10 tahun, Adler."

"3 tahun itu lama, Tobias."

"Terserah."

Tiba-tiba angin besar berhembus, menerbangkan rambutku.

"Adler, ayo kembali ke istana!" seru Tobias. "sepertinya badai akan datang!" serunya lagi.

Adler tampak terdiam sebentar, tapi angin berhembus semakin kencang. Bahkan awan mulai menutupi matahari.

"Adler!" seru Tobias lagi.

Adler masih tampak tidak terima, tapi akhirnya dia berseru. "Baiklah, ayo! Elsa!" serunya.

Aku berlari mendekati Adler, lalu kami berlari menuruni bukit. Angin semakin berhembus kencang, sepertinya ramalannya benar-benar terjadi. Pohon-pohon pinus tampak bergoyang-goyang. Salju juga sudah mulai memenuhi mantelku.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pohon yang patah.

"Adler!"

Bersamaan seruan itu, sebuah pohon ambruk tiba-tiba, mengenai punggung Tobias—yang berusaha melindungi Tobias. dan kaki Tobias terkiliir karenanya.

"Sial!" umpat Adler. "Tobias kau tidak apa?" tanya Adler.

Tobias meringis memegangi kakinya, "Sial, kakiku sakit sekali."

"Kita bisa menggotong Tobias hingga ke istana!" usulku. Walau aku tidak yakin dengan perbedaan tinggiku dan Adler.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa," kata Adler.

Aku memutar pandangan, ingin mencari ide. Kita harus menolong Tobias, tapi badai akan datang sebentar lagi. Hingga akhirnya aku mengingat seseorang berbaju biru yang aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia masih disini, tidak salah lagi.

"Heiii!" seruku.

"Kau yang berbaju biru! Keluarlah! Kami membutuhkan bantuan muu!" seruanku menggema di hutan, beberapa burung terlihat terbang.

"Elsa, kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Adler, tidak yakin.

"Aku memanggil dia—yang kulihat sebelumnya, aku yakin dia masih disni!" kataku yakin, tidak ada jalan lain, selain meminta pertolongannya.

"Kau yakin yang kau lihat bukan khayalan?" tanya Tobias—terlihat tidak yakin juga.

"Ayolah, kalian harus percaya padaku, mungkin saja dia berada di sekitar sini sekarang, kita harus menemukannya!" kataku, meyakinkan mereka.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu, tapi—" Adler tampak tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. "baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Angin semakin berhembus, aku memutar pandangan, dan melihat sesosok yang sama yang aku lihat sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia berdiri di bawah pohon, bukan diatas pohon.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku berlari kearahnya, tidak menggubris panggilan Adler dan Tobias yang bingung.

_Kumohon, jangan pergi dulu. _Batinku, kuharap dia mau menolong Tobias. "Tuan!" seruku. "tuan berbaju biru, jangan pergi dulu!" seruku lagi, berlari kearahnya, aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

Dia tampak ingin pergi, tapi akhirnya berbalik dan melihat kearahku.

"Tuan, syukurlah," aku mengatur nafas, begitu sudah berada di depannya. Benar kataku 'kan? aku tidak berkhayal. Aku sungguh melihatnya tadi, dan dia _nyata_. Aku mendongak kedepan, melihat tuan berbaju biru—rambutnya terlihat tertutup oleh tudung dari pakaiannya, ia membawa tongkat yang aneh, tapi dari semua itu, yang lebih aneh adalah rambutnya.

Rambutnya bewarna putih.

Sungguhan putih, bukan pucat seperti milikku, seperti bewarna silver. Keren sekali.

Dia tampak kikuk melihatku. "Kau, ng ... bisa melihatku?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba.

Aku mengernyit. "Tentu saja," balasku cepat. "teman kami sedang kesulitan, kumohon kau bersedia membantu kami." Aku memintanya.

"Aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi ..., ng," dia tampak ragu, tapi aku menarik tangannya. Berlari kearah Adler dan Tobias.

Mereka masih menunggu ditempat tadi, tampak senang begitu melihatku kembali.

"Elsa!" seru Adler. "Dan ...," dia tampak memperhatikan tuan berbaju biru di sampingku.

"Aku menemukannya, dia bilang dia bersedia kita." Kataku senang.

Adler tersenyum. "Terima kasih sebelumnya," katanya sopan.

Tuan berbaju biru tampak gelisah, tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum pada kami. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Tobias masih meringis. "Kakiku tekilir, kuharap kau mau menolongku untuk kembali ke tempat kami." Kata Tobias.

"Ya, kita harus cepat kembali ke is-" aku bingung karena Adler tiba-tiba membekap mulutku, menghentikan ucapanku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Adler berbisik kepadaku. "Dia tidak tahu kalau aku pangeran disini, jadi lebih baik diam saja dahulu." Bisiknya.

Aku menatap Adler sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. Benar juga, Adler adalah pangeran disini, dan Tobias adalah pengawalnya. Sebagai penduduk kerajaan Kaeven, seharusnya dia mengenali Adler bukan? Tapi dia bahkan tidak terkejut melihat Adler, hanya bersikap biasa saja.

Tuan berbaju biru akhirnya menggotong Tobias, saat Adler ingin membantunya, dia bilang dia baik saja sendirian. Dia hanya meminta salah satu dari kami membawakan tongkatnya. Dan akhirnya aku membawakan tongkatnya.

Aku memperhatikan tongkat cokelatnya—tongkatnya beku. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak kedinginan saat memegangnya? Ya walaupun aku juga tidak merasa dingin saat memegangnya, karena itu aku menawarkan diri, Adler pasti tidak bisa membawanya—karena tongkatnya beku.

Angin sudah berhembus semakin kuat, Adler bahkan terlihat kedinginan, juga Tobias. Tapi tuan berbaju biru tampak tidak kedinginan, dia tenang saja saat angin menerpanya. Bahkan kulihat, dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Dari mana asalnya tuan ini?

Adler tiba-tiba meminta untuk istirahat sebentar. Dia bilang dia kedinginan sekali, dan kakinya terasa sakit, walau dia yakin kakinya akan sembuh sebentar lagi.

Tuan berbaju biru mendudukkan Tobias di bawah pohon pinus. Aku juga terduduk dan menaruh tongkat tuan berbaju biru di sampingku. Aku mendongak keatas, dan terkejut melihat ada sebuah pohon pinus yang patah.

"Awas!"

Seruku tiba-tiba, aku segera berdiri dan melindungi kepala dengan tanganku, tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Begitu aku membuka mataku, terlihat es yang menahan patahan pohon pinus itu.

Mataku membelak melihatnya ... bagaimana ... bisa?

Aku menoleh kearah Adler, Tobias dan tuan berbaju biru, mereka menatapku dengan muka membelak.

"Apa ... itu ... barusan?"

Adler berkata dengan terpatah.

"Tangan Elsa mengeluarkan ... es?" Tobias mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

Aku memperhatikan telapak tanganku, mustahil, itu tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh manusia—

Oleh manusia normal.

Tuan berbaju biru juga terpaku melihatku.

Aku menelan salivaku, merasa takut dengan apa yang terjadi. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin?

Aku menggerakkan tanganku lagi, dan es tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Aku menutup mulutku, itu benar berasal dari tanganku.

Aku membuka tangan kiriku, sebuah cahaya keluar dari tanganku, membentuk bola salju.

Bagaimana bisa?

Adler dan Tobias tampak melihatku, sedikit terkejut, dan terlihat ... takut?

Tuan berbaju biru diam saja tidak bersuara.

Aku berbalik, berlari dari mereka, terdengar suara Adler memanggilku.

Mereka menatapku takut, mereka menatapku takut. Tentu saja mereka takut, manusia normal mana yang bisa mengeluarkan es-es seperti itu? Apa itu berarti aku bukan manusia normal?

Tapi kenapa?

Aku masih terus berlari, aku harus menemui Ayah, dan pulang secepatnya.

Setelah sampai istana, para pengawal terkejut melihatku yang berlari dengan panik, mereka menanyakan dimana pangeran Adler dan Tobias, segera aku memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Tobias, dan mereka terjebak karenanya. Aku memberitahukan mereka kalau aku disuruh oleh Adler untuk kembali ke istana dan melaporkannya. Segera saja para pengawal mengendarai kuda mereka, mencari pangeran Adler.

Aku berlari ke Ayah, ingin menangis. Tapi aku menahannya, Ayah akan menanyakan kenapa, dan aku, tidak bisa memberitahukannya.

Badai terjadi saat hari menjelang siang, tapi untunglah Adler dan Tobias sudah kembali ke istana, aku sengaja menghindar dari mereka, dan terus mengikuti kemana Ayah pergi.

Dan begitu siang beranjak sore, kamipun pulang ke Arendelle.

Kulihat Adler saat berada dikereta kuda, dia tampak menatapku, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

Tapi kemudian, kereta kuda berjalan, meninggalkan kerajaan Kaeven. Aku menunduk, hingga pandangan diluar jendela hanyalah hutan, kami sudah sampai di perbatasan Kaeven.

Aku menatap keluar jendela,

Dan aku melihat Tuan berbaju biru itu lagi, berdiri di salah satu pohon.

Menatapku.

a.n (part 2)

_sip, disini Jack udah muncul di povnya Elsa. _

_Tapi dia jadi kayak setan yak wkwkwk. _

_Dia kan emang 'roh' musim dingin hahaha._

_Tapi ini bukan cerita horror kok __v _

_Udah panjaaang 'kan? :3 2600-an kata loh haha. Saya lagi semangat nulis nih, entah kenapa suka sama tokoh Adler. (kebayang tokoh Zen di akagami no shirayukihime) #haha_

_Sip, udah cepet kan updatenya?_

_Sip, ditunggu vote dan komentarnya yaa_

_Sipsip _


	8. Chapter 7 Jack

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 7. Ulahku**

J A C K

Matahari sudah beranjak tinggi, bahkan aku sudah mendengar suara berisik para yeti yang bekerja mempersiapkan hadiah yang akan dibagikan saat natal tiba. Tapi rasanya, kepolak mataku belum mau beranjak dari mataku. Dan aku terlalu lelah untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

Hei apa yang kalian pikirkan? Makhluk sepertiku tidak tidur? Oh yeah, itu bisa jadi benar, tapi kami juga merasa lelah. Mungkin lelah adalah 'mengantuk' versi kami, walau tooth, bunny dan north tidak tidur saat lelah, tapi apa salahnya jika aku begitu?*

Semalam, aku mengendap-endap mengambil portal milik North. Dia bilang aku hanya boleh memakai satu kali pulang-pergi portal dalam sehari, karena aku hanya akan menghabiskan portal-portal miliknya.

Tapi siapa peduli? Portal diciptakan untuk digunakan. Lagipula—sejauh ini—hanya aku yang menggunakannya, karena semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya.

Musim dingin masih sebulan lagi, dan karena itu, sekarang ... aku pengangguran.

Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengangguk para yeti atau berjalan-jalan tidak jelas. Jadi, daripada aku melakukan hal yang sudah kulakukan selama beratus tahun aku hidup, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di Arendelle—karena aku bisa mendatangi tempat itu saat musim dinginnya saja.

Tadi pagi, aku kembali datang ke Arendelle, dan aku melihat ada kereta kuda yang terhenti di depan sebuah jembatan kayu—saat aku berjalan-jalan.

Kelihatannya itu seperti kereta kuda kerajaan, apa didalamnya ada Raja, ratu atau semacamnya? Aku menukik turun, dan berjongkok di atas sebuah pohon. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

Bahkan kuyakin, mereka tidak pernah mendengar tentang kisahku, entahlah.

Mereka tampak berbalik arah—mungkin karena jembatan yang rusak. Lalu, kuda mereka tampak terluka, dan mereka akhirnya berjalan. Wow ditengah cuaca seperti ini, bahkan sepertinya badai akan datang, mereka nekad berjalan kaki. Hebat sekali.

Aku terbang kembali, dan angin berhembus begitu aku bergerak. Oh, maaf, sepertinya karenaku, mereka tampak kedinginan. Terutama, untuk gadis kecil berambut ... _platinum blonde_?

Warna rambutnya pucat, hampir mendekati putih. Walau kuyakin, jika disejajari oleh rambutku, rambutnya akan terlihat bewarna. Hei, rambutku bewarna silver. Tapi sepertinya, aku mengenali warna rambut itu, aku berpikir sejenak.

Ohya! Itu sama seperti warna rambut putri kerajaan Arendelle, hei rambut mereka warnanya sama.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di dekat mereka, aku hanya akan membuat mereka mati membeku kalau begitu terus menerus. Akhirnya, akupun beranjak pergi.

Malam hari, aku kembali ke tempat tadi. Hari sudah pagi, dan matahari tampak cukup cerah disini. Aku terbang mendekati istana. Entah apa nama kerajaan ini, karena yang pasti ini bukan Arendelle.

Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki, berambut pirang dan cokelat gelap, berjalan bersebelahan, dengan pedang di pinggang mereka. Juga—hei, itu si rambut pirang pucat! Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku berjongkok di salah satu pohon, memperhatikan mereka. Si pirang pucat tampak memperhatikan sekeliling, sedang dua temannya berbincang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat, tangan mereka memegangi pedang di pinggang mereka, seolah waspada jika ada sesuatu bergerak.

Oh, mereka sedang berburu?

Tiba-tiba si pirang pucat berlari ke arah pohon tempatku berjongkok, sambil ... melihatku? Hei dia bisa melihatku? Gawat—

Aku segera loncat mejauh dari pohon itu, tapi lalu turun, bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Ada apa Elsa?"_ seru si rambut pirang, berlari mendekati si rambut pirang pucat—yang sepertinya bernama Elsa—begitu juga dengan si rambut cokelat gelap.

"_Kau melihat tupai terbang?"_ tanya si cokelat gelap semangat. Tupai terbang? Haha, sepertinya benar tebakanku, mereka sedang berburu.

"_Bukan, bukan tupai terbang yang kulihat, tapi, seseorang ... yang terbang, mungkin,"_ sahut Elsa.

"_Seseorang terbang?"_ ulang si cokelat gelap . _"apa maksudmu?"_ oh perlu dikoreksi, aku tidak terbang barusan, aku _meloncat_.

"_Tadi aku melihat seseorang, berjongkok ditas situ,"_ kata Elsa. Hei, dia melihatku? _"memakai baju biru, karna jauh, aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi dia menghilang begitu saja, seolah ...,"_

"_Seolah dia terbang?"_ lanjut si pirang.

"_Kau mungkin berkhayal,"_ kata si cokelat gelap _"kau tahu, fatamorgana, itu bisa saja terjadi." _

"_Memang fatamorgana bisa seperti itu?"_.

"_Kita anggap saja begitu," _

Ya benar, anggap saja seperti itu, bocah. Gawat sampai sosokku terlihat. Dengan segera, aku terbang menjauh dari mereka, mendekati sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari sana.

Angin berhembus kuat mengikuti arah gerakku, mungkin aku bisa membuat badai sekarang, haha.

Beberapa saat, aku bermain disini, tiba-tiba tiga bocah itu mendekati bukit ini. Sial, si ramput pirang puca—Elsa maksudku—bisa melihatku. Aku kembali terbang menjauh, kenapa aku jadi menghindari mereka begini sih?

Ah sudahlah, lagipula kalau aku sampai terlibat oleh mereka, bisa-bisa aku mengubah takdir. North tidak akan menyukai itu.

"_Heiii!" _

"_Kau yang berbaju biru! Keluarlah! Kami membutuhkan bantuan muu!" _

Aku terhenti begitu mendengar seseorang berseru—seolah memanggilku. Berbaju biru? Hei kebetulan sekali, aku juga memakai baju biru.

Aku mendarat di dekat pohon, hingga gadis kecil itu berlari mendekatiku.

Ach, gawat aku harus segera per—

"_Tuan!"_ serunya. _"tuan berbaju biru, jangan pergi dulu!"_

Apa-apaan itu? Dia memanggilku? Apa aku terlihat setua itu, hingga pantas dipanggil tuan? Ah lupakan. Dia sudah melihatku, tapi sepertinya dia ... dalam kesulitan.

"Tuan, syukurlah," Dia tampak mendongak, lalu memperhatikan rambutku. Rambutku memang aneh, kuakui itu.

"Kau, ng ... bisa melihatku?" tanyaku, tidak yakin, Bagaimana bisa dia melihatku?

Dia mengernyit. "Tentu saja," balasnya cepat. "teman kami sedang kesulitan, kumohon kau bersedia membantu kami.".

Aku menggaruk pelipisku, sedikit ragu. "Aku bisa saja membantumu, tapi ..., ng," belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia sudah menarik tanganku, akupun berjalan mengikutinya.

Dalam hati berdoa semoga dia tidak dikatakan aneh karena menarik angin.

"Elsa!" seru si pirang. "Dan ...," dia tampak memperhatikanku, kejutan, dia bisa melihatku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku menemukannya, dia bilang dia bersedia kita." Kata Elsa, terdengar senang.

Si pirang tersenyum. "Terima kasih sebelumnya," katanya sopan. Terlihat sekali, dia anak yang memiliki pendidikan berkelas.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

Si rambut gelap meringis. "Kakiku terkilir, kuharap kau mau menolongku untuk kembali ke tempat kami." Katanya.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, tapi tolong pegangi tongkatku." Kataku, mengulurkan tongkatku pada si pirang dan satu-satunya perempuan disini.

Elsa tampak melirik kearah si pirang. "Biar aku saja," katanya, mengambil tongkatku. Ia terdiam sebentar memperhatikan tongkatku.

Si pirang berjalan mendekatiku, merangkul tangan si rambut gelap yang satunya. "Aku bisa membantumu membawa Tobias." katanya yakin.

"Tidak apa, aku kuat menggotongnya sendiri." Kataku menyakinkannya. Si pirang—satu-satunya yang belum kuketahui namanya—tampak tidak enak padaku, tapi setelah kuyakinkan kembali, akhirnya dia mengalah. Kamipun berjalan beriringan.

Tapi sebagai roh musim dingin, hawa musim dingin akan selalu mengikutiku. Terlihat si pirang dan si rambut gelap—Tobias—menggigil di sampingku. Hanya si gadis kecil, Elsa, yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan cuaca dingin ini.

Ditengah jalan, si pirang merasa kakinya kesakitan dan minta istirahat sebentar. Dia bilang tempatnya sudah cukup dekat, hanya saja tidak terlihat karena kabut dari badai.

Aku mengiyakan saja, mendudukkan Tobias di bawah sebuah pohon. Elsa ikut duduk di samping Tobias. Aku meregangkan tanganku. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengenaliku, tapi bagaimana mereka bisa melihatku?

Kalau mereka tidak mengenalku, rasa mustahil mereka mempercayaiku. Bukankah begitu? Hm.

"_AWAS!" _

Seru Elsa tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku. Aku menengok kebelakang dengan cepat. Dan mataku terbelak.

Elsa menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya, dan es mendadak muncul, menghentikan patahan pohon pinus yang hampir mengenai mereka.

Hei tunggu, darimana asalnya es itu? Elsa? Bukan ... aku?

Aku menoleh kearah tongkatku, terbaring di atas salju. Sihir es hanya akan ada saat _aku_ yang memegang tongkat itu. Mungkin kalau ada aku _yang_ _lain,_ tongkat itu juga akan bekerja, sayangnya hanya ada satu _aku_ didunia ini.

"Apa ... itu ... barusan?"

Tanya si pirang terpatah. Es pirang, itu es.

"Tangan Elsa mengeluarkan ... es." Balas yang lainnya.

Elsa kembali menggerakkan tangannya, benar, itu berasal darinya. Ia tampak takut dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu gantian memperhatikan kami. Tangan kanannya tampak gemetar—dan aku yakin itu bukan kedinginan. Tiba-tiba ia berlari dari kami, si pirang memanggil-manggilnya, tapi Elsa tidak berhenti.

Aku sempat mengusulkan untuk menyusulnya, tapi sebelum ide itu dipikirkan, terdengar langkah kaki kuda yang terdengar segerombol. Mereka meneriakkan 'pangeran' berkali-kali. Hingga mereka berjumpa dengan kami.

Oh apa itu pengawal kerajaan? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

Salah satu dari mereka membawa si pirang keatas kuda, juga Tobias. Mereka bahkan menawarkanku juga, tapi untuk apa? Aku tidak perlu kuda untuk pergi. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan aku—yang langsung terbang lagi.

Aku masih terpikir dengan bocah itu—Elsa. Bagaimana caranya dia mengeluarkan es dari tangannya? Bahkan aku harus menggunakan tongkatku. Aku mencari bocah itu, berkeliling kota hingga sore menjelang. Hingga aku melihat sebuah kereta kuda kerajaan.

Benar juga, aku melihatnya turun dari kereta yang sama sebelumnya. Aku mendarat di dekat sebuah lintasan kereta kudanya. Dan saat kereta kuda itu melintas, kami saling bertemu. Elsa sedang melihat keluar jendela, dan matanya tampak terbelak kaget. Kubiarkan kereta kuda itu berjalan, lalu terbang kembali, mengikuti jalan kereta kuda itu.

Ternyata kereta kuda itu menuju kerajaan Arendelle. Begitu sampai di perkarangan istana, para pengawal berbaris, lalu membuka pintu kereta kuda itu. Seorang laki-laki, dengan pakaian yang terlihat mewah keluar dari kereta kuda itu—mungkin dia sang raja. Elsa keluar mengikuti sang raja kemudian.

Wajahnya tampak murung, dan langsung pergi masuk kedalam istana. Apa dia juga masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada tangannya?

Aku mengikutinya diam-diam, tiba-tiba, dari arahku, seorang perempuan berambut pirang seperti rambut laki-laki sebelumnya, berlari kearah Elsa.

Dengan semangat, dia memeluk Elsa dari belakang.

"Elsa! Kau sudah kembali!" serunya senang. Hei kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatku? Aku mengernyit bingung, tapi segera bersembunyi kembali, karena melihat Elsa yang berbalik sambil tersenyum lebar.

Elsa balas memeluknya. "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu Anna."

"Elsa dari mana saja?" tanyanya. "pasti menyenangkan ya, bisa jalan-jalan seperti itu bersama Ayah. Aku juga ingin menjadi ratu seperti Elsa!"

Ow, Elsa putri mahkota? Dia putri kerajaan ini?

Aku terdiam sebentar. Berarti dia gadis yang sama yang telah kuhidupkan kembali?

Elsa tampak berbicara dengan gadis kecil—yang satunya—dengan senang, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku masih mematung ditempat, memegangi kepalaku.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?

Aku melakukan hal yang fatal, jangan bilang Elsa, memiliki kekuatannya ...

Karena ulahku?

_a.n_

_jujur saya lupa mukanya jack pas nulis chapter ini-_- akhirnya nostalgia, nonton rotg lagi dan keterusan :")_

_selalu sedih kalo mikir jack 'mati' karena adeknya haha... mana adeknya mirip gitu sama jamie :"3 #jadi curcol #baper #plak_

_sip, disini jack belum kenalan sama elsa_

_sip, ini _cuma_ jelasin sudut pandangnya jack aja haha_

_sip, saya lagi stuck_

_sipsipsip_

[*] ini saya ga beneran tau apa jack bisa tidur._. mungkin enggak sih, tapi diawal cerita, dia baru 'bangun' haha. Gak papalah ya, iya-in aja heuheu :3


	9. Chapter 8 Elsa

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 8. Mereka yang menyukai salju {part 1}**

E L S A

Aku mengikuti Anna yang menarikku. Bertemu Anna membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. Anna mendorong pintu yang menuju halaman belakang istana, disana, taman yang selalu disayangi Mama, nampak tertutup salju sempurna.

"Elsa, ayo kita buat manusia salju!" seru Anna.

Aku tersenyum dan menurutinya, mulai membentuk bola-bola salju. Hingga tiba-tiba bola salju terlempar tepat ke wajahku.

Lalu kudengar Anna tertawa. "Tepat diwajahmu Elsa!"

Aku ikut tertawa dan membalas Anna.

Setidaknya, aku bisa benar-benar melupakan masalahku sekarang.

Setelah makan malam, aku berjalan ke ruang baca, mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Apa ini karena penyihir? Atau kutukan?

Tapi berkali-kali aku mencari tahu, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan penyihir sepertinya tidak mengeluarkan es sepertiku.

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Elsa, kau disini," serunya, berlari mendekatiku.

"Hei Anna," sapaku, menutup buku yang kubaca.

"Apa yang kau baca Elsa? Kau tampak murung," tanyanya, sambil mengintip buku yang kubaca.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," aku tersenyum, lalu menaruh buku kedalam rak.

"Ada apa Anna?" tanyaku, begitu melihatnya menghela napas.

Anna tampak murung, lalu duduk di depanku. "Mama tidak membiarkan aku keluar, padahal salju sedang turun," katanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau bisa sakit flu kalau bermain salju diluar malam-malam Anna, kau tahu, roh musim dingin bisa saja mendatangkan flu padamu saat melihatmu berjalan-jalan dimalam hari saat salju turun." Kataku.

"Roh musim dingin? Apa itu?" tanyanya, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Aku selalu suka melihat matanya, besar dan lucu sekali.

"Dia yang menciptakan salju, dia yang membuat kita bisa bermain boneka salju Anna." Jelasku, seperti apa yang baru saja kubaca dari salah satu buku.

"Begitu? Berarti kita harus berterima kasih padanya bukan?" tanya Anna.

"Yah, ayo kita berterima kasih padanya dari sini, karena dia pasti sedang berada di langit, meniupkan angin agar salju turun," kataku lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain salju Elsa," kata Anna lagi, teringat keinginannya. "ayo kita menyelinap keluar." Katanya.

Aku membelai kepalanya. "Mama akan marah kalau kita menyelinap keluar, Anna. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain salju disini saja?" usulku.

Anna mengernyit. "Bermain disini? Bagaimana caranya?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Anna," dengan cepat, aku menggenggam kedua tanganku, lalu membukanya, dan cahaya keluar dari tanganku, membentuk bola salju.

Aku melemparnya, berpikir untuk membuat hujan salju. Dan begitu bola salju itu mengenai atap, dia terpecah dan salju turun di sekitar sini.

Anna menatapku dan salju bergantian, tampak tidak percaya. Terselip rasa panik, jika saja Anna takut padaku. Tapi matanya, justru semakin lebar. "Hebat! Kau keren Elsa! Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan berdigik. Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku kembali menggerakkan tanganku, lalu kakiku, aku membuat lapangan es dalam sekejab. _Setidaknya, hal yang aneh ini bisa membuat Anna senang, _batinku. Aku ikut tertawa melihat Anna yang 'menyelam' di salju buatanku.

Tapi kesenangan kami terhenti begitu aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat, pintu terbuka bertepatan saat cahaya es keluar dari tanganku, aku bermaksud membuat hujan salju untuk kedua kalinya.

Terlihat diambang pintu,

Mama, dengan mata membelaknya.

Dia berlari kearahku dengan panik, memegangi tanganku.

"Elsa, apa ... itu?" tanya Mama, ia terlihat panik.

Aku merasa panik sebentar, tapi saat aku ingin menjawabnya, Anna berkata lebih dulu.

"Itu es Mama, es itu keluar dari tangan Elsa! Hebat sekali!" serunya semangat.

Bukannya tersenyum, wajah Mama malah menjadi pucat.

"Benar begitu Elsa?" tanya Mama.

Takut-takut, aku mengagguk.

Mama segera menyuruh Anna pergi ke kamarnya, lalu mencari Ayah, dia bilang, kami harus bicara.

Ayah tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mama, lalu berbisik tidak jelas, tapi aku bisa mendengar sekilas.

_Kutukan itu benar ada_

Apa maksudnya? Aku menatap bergantian, Ayah dan Mama yang saling bicara. Mereka membicarakan, apa mereka harus pergi kesana sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka.

Ayah lalu mendekatiku.

"Elsa, sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja." Jawabku. Walau mungkin tepatnya, _sejak hari ini_.

"Kita harus menemui mereka Agnarr!" kata Mama, siapa mereka?

"Tidak, ini masih baik saja, dia tidak akan melukai siapapun, Iduna. kita lupakan saja ini," Ayah menghela napasnya. "Elsa, kau gadis yang baik benar?" tanya Ayah.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Ayah."

Ayah tersenyum. "Bagus, kalau begitu dengar kata Ayah, Elsa." Kata Ayah. "jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang apa yang bisa kau lakukan itu oke? Anggap saja ini rahasia kecil kita." Ayah tersenyum lagi, membelai kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Baik ayah." Tapi, sudah ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya ... mereka Adler, Tobias, dan dia yang tidak kuketahui namanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ayah dan Mama seolah sudah melupakan hal itu. Aku juga tidak pernah membuat mereka memergoki saat aku dan Anna bermain tengah malam, karena entah bagaimana, salju-salju itu bisa menghilang sendiri setelah kami ingin beranjak pergi, seolah menguap dan hilang begitu saja.

Mama memberitahu 'kan, tentang apa yang mereka khawatirkan sebenarnya. Beberapa saat setelah tangisanku terdengar begitu aku dinyatakan tidak selamat, para tabib berunding dengan Ayah, mereka mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dalam tubuhku.

Dan salah satu pendapat mereka adalah, aku mendapat kutukan. Bisa saja kutukan itu sejak aku dilahirkan, dan akan muncul saat aku beranjak dewasa, mereka memberikan buku dan peta tempat dimana makhluk bernama _trolls_ tinggal.

Jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, Kami harus mendatangi mereka, merekalah ahli dalam hal diluar akal seperti ini.

Saat itu, Ayah menyanggah pendapat para tabib itu, dan percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi semuanya runtuh saat melihatku dalam mengendalikan es.

Bisa saja, itulah kutukan itu.

Saat aku mendengarnya, aku menjadi cemas sendiri. Aku takut, bahwa apa yang bisa kulakukan ini akan berbahaya untuk orang-orang disekitarku, dan diriku sendiri. Mama terus memberitahukanku untuk menyembunyikannya. Jangan menggunakannya secara tiba-tiba.

_Belajarlah mengontrolnya_

Itu yang selalu tengiang dalam kepalaku, dan kupikir, aku sudah cukup bisa mengendalikannya.

"_Elsa?"_

"_Elsa, wake up!" _

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Anna membangunkan aku. Aku tersenyum sambil masih terpejam. Baru saja aku benar-benar tertidur, dan sekarang monster kecil ini sudah membangunkanku.

"Anna, tidurlah." Balasku.

"Aku tidak bisa, Elsa," kata Anna, tiduran diatasku. "langit tampak begitu cerah, dan aku membuatku ingin bermain, jadi, kita harus bermain Elsa." Katanya, terdengar melankolis.

Aku mendorongnya dari atasku. "Bermainlah sendiri kalau begitu." Kataku, masih tersenyum.

Anna terdiam sebentar, lalu menaiki kasurku lagi. Dia bahkan membuka kelopak mata kiriku.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" ajaknya.

Dan aku selalu suka memakai kekuatanku, dia tahu kelemahanku, dasar monster licik. Aku tersenyum dan membuka mataku, melihat Anna yang senang bujukannya berhasil.

Dia tertawa dan menarikku turun, ke _hall_ utama kerajaan.

"_Do the magic, Elsa! Do the magic!" _serunya kegirangan.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai membentuk bola salju.

Dan disanalah tragedi bermula.

Aku tidak sengaja menembakkan kekuatanku, ke kepala Anna, dan Anna tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Aku memeluk Anna dengan cepat, tubuhnya dingin sekali. Aku berseru-seru memanggil Mama dan Ayah, dan dalam hitungan detik, aku melihat mereka membuka pintu utama _hall_ dengan susah payah. Karena kekuatanku sudah menutupi seluruh ruangan.

"Ini sudah kelewatan," kata Ayah, memegang Anna yang digendong Mama.

"Itu kecelakaan Ayah." Kataku takut, apa yang sudah kulakukan ...?

"Dia dingin sekali," Mama memeluk Anna.

"Aku tahu kita harus kemana," Ayah langsung berlari setelahnya. Mama menyuruhku mengambil selimut di kamar, dan akupun juga langsung berlari menaiki tangga.

Aku panik sekali memikirkan Anna, dan saat aku memegang kenop pintu, es merambat. Aku panik dan segera membukanya, mengambil selimut dan kembali, aku baru menyadari seluruh jalan yang kulewati sudah mulai membeku.

Aku meringis takut, dan segera berlari kebawah.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?

Kenapa aku mendapat kutukan semacam ini...?

Kuda berlari dengan cepat. Ayah tampak mengendarainya dengan panik dan terburu-buru. Kutengok dibelakang, es merambat kemana aku pergi. Aku semakin panik. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa semua menjadi parah seperti ini?

Kami berhenti ditengah hutan. Apa yang akan kami lakukan sekarang? Aku mengepal tanganku sendiri, takut menyentuh apapun.

"Siapapun," kata Ayah menggema di seluruh hutan. "tolong bantu kami, putriku, sesuatu terjadi pada putriku!" Ayah berseru ditengah batu-batu dan hutan.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi, batu-batu itu menggelinding mendekati kami. Aku mendekati kaki Ayah.

Merekalah _troll_ itu. Mereka tampak, murung melihat Anna.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati kami.

"Yang mulia," dia menunduk hormat pada Ayah. Ayah berjongkok dibelakangku. "terlahir dengan kekuatan, atau mendapat kutukan?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh pada Ayah. Aku terlahir dengan kutukan.

"Terlahir dengan kekuatan," kata Ayah cepat. "dan semakin parah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dia mendekati Mama. Mama berjongkok, dan dia memegang kepala Anna.

"Syukurlah ini bukan hatinya, hatinya tidak bisa disembuhkan." Katanya, seolah menghiburku.

"Sembuhkan dia," kata Ayah, dibelakangku.

Troll itu tampak berpikir. "Aku menyarankan untuk menghilangkan ingatannya tentang kekuatan Elsa," dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan gambaran tentang salju dari sihir yang selama ini kami mainkan bersama terlihat, perlahan, dia mengubah semuanya seolah kami bermain pada salju asli. "tapi tenanglah, aku meninggalkan hal yang menyenangkan." Katanya lagi.

Aku berjalan maju. "Apa itu berarti dia akan melupakan kekuatanku?" tanyaku takut, hanya Anna yang membuatku tidak takut dengan kekuatanku.

"Ini untuk kebaikannya juga Elsa," kata Ayah. Aku terdiam, menyetujui kata troll dan ayah. Kalau Anna masih mengingat kekuatanku, dia bisa membenci karena hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya. Benar, ini yang terbaik.

"Dengan Elsa, seiring tumbuhnya dirimu, kekuatanmu juga akan bertumbuh. Akan ada hal yang menyenangkan dalam kekuatanmu itu," katanya. "tapi juga ada bahaya yang besar, ketakutan adalah musumu, Elsa, belajarlah mengontrol kekuatanmu." Katanya.

Aku takut mendengar kalimatnya. Segitu menyeramkannya 'kah aku? Aku mendongak kearah Ayah.

"Dia akan belajar mengontrol kekuatannya." Kata Ayah yakin. "hingga saat itu, aku akan menjaganya, membiarkan kekuatannya tidak diketahui orang-orang. Aku akan menjaganya." Kata Ayah lagi, mencengkram pundakku.

Aku menangis memeluk Ayah.

Maafkah aku Ayah, maafkah aku,

Harus terlahir seperti ini.

Maafkan aku.


	10. Chapter 9 Jack

_Haii lama tidak berjumpaa!_

_Masih inget sama cerita sebelumnya? jika tidak, silahkan baca ulang wkwk _

_kali ini dengan sudut pandang Jack xD (aku sih lebih suka nulis sudut pandang elsa heuheu)_

_jangan lupa review, karna itu yang bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya :D/ _

_Salam, _

_Farha._

**Frozen as Frost**

**Chapter 9. Jack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9.** Penjelasan

Aku menapakkan kakiku dengan cepat begitu ujung portal terasa olehku. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah kembali sampai ke kamarku di tempat North, dan dalam hitungan detik pula, portal yang tadi kugunakan menghisap dirinya sendiri, lalu berubah menjadi debu yang tertiup olehku yang langsung berlari keluar kamar, berniat menuju perpustakaan North—di dekat _globe_ besar milik North.

Aku melompat beberapa lantai, terlihat terburu-buru melihat buku-buku North. Oh ayolah, buku mana yang berisikan tentang kerajaan Arandelle itu? Ditengah tumpukan buku sebanyak ini?

Dengan gemas, aku meremas rambutku sendiri, mencari cara lain untuk mengetahui, setidaknya sedikit penjelasan tentang Arandelle. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sebuah sofa, tak jauh dari sana.

Terlihat para Yeti yang sedang sibuk dengan mainan—yang sedang dikerjakan—mereka, sedikit menoleh melihatku rusuh seperti ini. Oh iya, Yeti, benar juga.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka, saat aku mengingat suatu hal. Hampir setiap saat mereka bekerja, mana mungkin sempat membaca-baca buku tebal tanpa gambar seperti ini? Yang ada lebih baik mereka menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan bermain satu sama lain.

Yang paling besar kemungkinan untuk membaca buku-buku ini adalah North, dan Tooth, tapi mereka sedang tidak ada disini sekaran—Tooth! Benar, Tooth bisa membantuku. Kenapa tidak terpikir sejak tadi.

Dengan senyum lebar, aku langsung melesat terbang keluar dari tempat North, menuju tempat Tooth. Udara dingin langsung bertebaran mengikuti, membekukan sekitar, kepergianku diikuti oleh sorak-sorak (kesal) para Yeti yang mainannya beku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka, ah aku juga memiliki hal penting sekarang.

**Huangshan, China.**

_"Gigi seri, 11."_

_"Ah yang ini gigi pertama, hebat sekali."_

Suara riang Tooth terdengar dari jarakku. Aku terbang mendekat, mendekati ratu para makhluk kecil di sekitarnya. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku mendarat diatas tongkatku, disampingnya.

"Hei, aku menganggu?" Sapaku.

Tooth dengan cepat menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Oh hai Jack, kau mengagetkanku,"dia memukul pelan pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa kehadiranku menganggumu?" tanyaku lagi. Beranjak turun dari atas tongkatku, berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terlebih kalau kau mau membantu para _baby-tooth_ kau tidak menganggu sama sekali." Dia tersenyum lebar, kembali terbang melihat-lihat pekerjaannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak berminat sekarang." Aku mengerdikkan bahu, kembali terbang, menuju kedekatnya. "kau ada waktu sekarang?" tanyaku.

Tooth mendongak, melihatku. "Kalau sebentar, tentu." Dia menapakkan dirinya, saat aku turun. "ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit," kataku, memgangi tongkatku. "tentang kerajaan Arandelle."

Salah satu hal tentang sihir yang bisa dilakukan Tooth adalah ini, Tooth dalam sedang bekerja, berbeda saat sedang berada di tempatnya, maksudku, tempat beristirahatnya, dia berubah menjadi manusia biasa, seperti North dan aku.

Versi manusianya—maksudku, benar-benar wujud seorang perempuan—tidak memiliki sayap, jadi, dia tidak bisa terbang. Rambutnya yang di jalin, bewarna cokelat, dengan gaunnya yang bewarna hijau-kuning-biru. Dia terlihat seperti 'ratu' sungguhan, ratu dari peri gigi, bukan seorang peri gigi biasa.

Aku sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu, memegangi tongkatku, agar tidak membekukan air di dekatku.

"Ada apa Jack? Kau terlihat serius sekali," tanya Tooth, ia duduk di dekat pinggiran kolam, merendamkan kakinya disana. "rasanya tidak pernah meihatmu seperti ini,"

Aku sedikit berjongkok, melihat kearahnya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kataku.

"Oh ya, apa itu?" tanya Tooth, menoleh kearahku.

"Tentang Arandelle, kau tahu tempat itu?" tanyaku.

Tooth tampak berpikir sejenak, mungkin mengingat-ingat. "Ah ya, aku tahu cerita tentang kerajaan itu. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengetahui cerita itu dari buku di tempat North?" tanyaku.

Tooth mengangguk. "Tapi aku memiliki bukunya sekarang, aku suka cerita tentang kerajaan itu." Kata Tooth lagi. "sebentar, kutunjukkan." Dia segera berdiri, lalu berlalu.

Aku jadi terpikir satu hal tadi. Apa jika aku melakukan sesuatu di masa lalu, maka masa depan akan berganti?

Masalahnya, aku sudah melakukan sesuatu,

Dan apa akan ada masa depan yang berganti?

Yah, mungkin cerita Tooth nanti akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kembali duduk di atas batu, menunggu Tooth kembali.

Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mengistirahatkan diriku, aku merasa sedikit lelah sekarang. Terlebih Tooth tidak kunjung kembali. Sebentar saja, aku ingin memejamkan mata.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh? Orang-orang mencarimu untuk kerja bakti di desa."_Dia berkata dengan nada suara sarkastik. Kebiasaanya saat berbicara denganku. Tapi tidak apa, aku lebih suka dia yang seperti ini, lebih dari kebiasaannya yang tersenyum kaku dan tersenyum sopan, hampir setiap orang. _"hei, kau mendengarku Jack?"_

'Jack' itu namaku, jelas aku tahu. Tapi rasanya, sudah lama tidak mendengarnya memanggilku seperti ini.

Aku membuka mataku dan sontak tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sebuah pohon besar, dengan cahaya matahari siang di sela-sela daunnya yang tidak lebat sempurna, dan wajah gadis itu yang memperhatikanku dengan gemas, rambut pirangnya tergerai di samping telinganya. Haha, wajahnya sedikit memerah, mungkin karna panas.

_"Hei, Jack bangunlah, orang-orang desa sedang mencarimu. Mereka membutuhkan tenagamu juga,"_Gadis itu menendang-nendang kakiku. Membuatku terbangun sempurna, dan mendudukkan diri.

_"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, menganggu istirahat orang saja."_ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sedikit kotor oleh kerikil kecil di tanah.

Gadis itu duduk di sampingku, lalu membuka buku di tangannya. _"Istirahat apa, jelas-jelas kau kabur dari acara kerja bakti di desa,"_katanya, melihat kearahku. _"sudah sana pergi, aku ingin membaca bukuku._" Dia duduk melipat kedua kakinya ke samping.

Enak saja menggusur tempatku.

Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini, lagipula, aku hanya dianggap mengangguk di setiap acara kerja bakti di desa, karena aku hanya mengacau setiap tahunnya. Aku tidak yakin apa mereka masih mau menerimaku untuk ikut walaupun aku yang mendaftar dengan sukarela. Intinya, aku tidak ingin pergi tempatku sekarang, terlebih hanya untuk kembali di usir dari acara itu.

Jadi, aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku pada pangkuannya, kembali beranjak tidur.

_"Hei, kau ini! Apa-apaan, berat, Jack!"_dia mengomel kembali, tapi sedikitpun tidak mengusirku darinya.

Haha, dia memang selalu begitu. _"Aku tidak akan menganggumu membaca, tenang saja."_Kataku sambil tetap memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakannya merona, hanya tebakan sih. Terlalu malas untuk membuka mata, dan melihat sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan.

_"Kau ini, 'kan tetap saja!"_

_"Jack,"_

_"Hei, kau tertidur?"_

_"Bangun, Jack—"_

Suara seseorang membangunkanku, mataku terbuka tiba-tiba, melihat rambut Tooth yang jatuh kedekat lehernya. Segera aku mendudukkan diri.

Tadi itu ... aku memimpikan ... apa? –maksudku, siapa?

Wanita berambut pirang, yang rasanya, sangat aku kenal. Wajahnya terasa familar bagiku, walau aku tidak yakin apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ini, kau menjatuhkannya." Kata Tooth. Aku menoleh melihatnya, tangannya terulur memberikan 'kotak memoriku' yang selama ini kusimpan di dalam kantung _hoodie_-ku. "dan ini, buku yang kau tanyakan." Kata Tooth lagi, memegang buku bersampuk cokelat tua. Seperti buku-buku lawas.

"Ah ya terima kasih," kataku, mengambil kotak memoriku, memasukkannya lagi kedalam kantung bajuku.

"Kau mau membacanya disini?" tawarnya, dia membuka halaman tempat cerita kerajaan Arandelle. Baru saja aku ingin membacanya, saat aku melihat bahasa yang digunakan dalam buku itu. Russia, tentu saja.

"Ah ya," aku memandangnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. "terima kasih sudah menawarkan, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membaca bahasamu."

Dia tersenyum, "Haha ah iya, benar juga, aku melupakannya. Jadi ... aku harus membacakannya?"

"Mungkin, tepatnya—menceritakannya. Aku sering mengantuk saat dibacakan dongeng."

"Hahaha, baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Dia kembali merendam kakinya kedalam kolam kecil di depannya, sedikit membaca buku bersampul cokelat yang di pegangnya.

_Arandelle. Itu adalah kerajaan yang ada sejak awal abad ke-17. Sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di benua eropa, tepatnya di norwegia, dengan istana kerajaan yang bertemu langsung dengan laut. Tidak seperti istana-istana pada umumnya, yang memilih dibangun di atas dataran tinggi untuk melihat seluruh kerajaanna-_

"Oke stop sebentar." Aku menumpukan dagu, Tooth baru saja memulai bercerita. "bisa kita langsung pada intinya? Kau tahu, hal menarik tentang ratu melarikan diri dari cerita itu, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan keadaan fisik kerajaan itu." Kataku.

Tooth berdecak, "Cerita selalu memiliki _prolog_ 'kan? Ya anggap saja itu pembukannya."

"Sudah, langsung saja intinya."kataku.

"Kau ini banyak maunya."

_Ada satu hal ganjil, yang terjadi pada kerajaan itu, adalah saat pertengahan abad ke 19. Keluarga kerajaan tiba-tiba menutup diri dari masyarakat, menutup diri dari peradaban, menutup diri dari dunia luar. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti penyebabnya apa. Bahkan hingga saat pemakaman raja dan ratu, putri mahkota tidak menghadiri pemakaman itu._

_Hingga saat penobatan, sang ratu tiba-tiba menghilang, melarikan diri dari kerajaan itu. Semua orang panik, terlebih, musim panas yang seharusnya, berubah tiba-tiba menjadi musim salju. Putri Anna, putri kedua kerajaan Arandelle bermaksud mencari Ratu, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar berhasil._

_Putri Anna akhirnya menikahi pangeran negeri sebelah, dan mengambil alih takhta. Sayang, 5 tahun setelah masa kepemimpinannya, Arandelle runtuh, karena ekonomi kerajaan yang tidak stabil, kerajaan itu menggabungkan diri dengan kerajaan tetangga, kerajaan Kaeven yang ada di utara. Dan putri Anna menjadi bangsawan kerajaan setelahnya._

"Begitu." Tooth menyudahi ceritanya.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak puas dengan ceritanya tadi.

"Kenapa keluarga kerajaan menutup diri?" tanyaku, memicingkan mata.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, tadi sudah kubilang, bukan?" Tooth balik bertanya.

"Dan kenapa ratu itu melarikan diri? Apa yang terjadi?" aku kembali bertanya.

Tooth mengerdikkan bahunya. "Entahlah,"

Aku menghela napas, masih tidak merasa puas. Lagi, aku bertanya. "Jika aku mengubah masa lalu, apa cerita-cerita ini akan tetap sama?" tanyaku, tidak yakin.

Tooth menoleh melihatku. "Maksudmu? Kau berniat mengubah masa lalu? North sudah bilang kira tidak boleh bertemu diri kita di masa lalu?"

"Aku tidak bilang ingin mengubah masa laluku."kataku, menggaruk kepalaku. "lagipula hanya bertanya."

"Kau tahu apa itu paradoks waktu?" tanya Tooth.

Aku melihat kearahnya. "Apa itu?"

"Semacam teori kalau takdir tidak bisa diubah, bahkan walau kita campur tangan sekalipun, takdir sudah menentukan kalau kita memang campur tangan." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"ng ... mungkin seperti ini, saat kau melihat seseorang butuh bantuan, di masa itu kau tidak menolongnya, akhirnya dia meninggal. Dan saat kau kembali dari masa depan, kau menolongnya. Lantas, apa dia tidak akan meninggal? Mungkin sebenarnya dia meninggal saat kau mencoba menolongnya, jadi kau menolong ataupun tidak, dia akan tetap meninggal."

"Jadi ... apapun yang kulakukan di masa lalu, sebenarnya memang sudah di takdirkan langit, begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku kembali kemasa itu, dan mencegah kejadian itu terjadi?"

"Saat kau mencoba mencegah itulah kau justru membuatnya terjadi. Hei, lagipula, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat dirimu di masa lalu 'kan? Itu sudah takdir langit Jack."

"Ya ... ya, aku mengerti, hanya bertanya." Aku meregangkan tanganku, kembali merebahkan diri di atas sebuah batu. "kau bisa kembali bekerja, terima kasih waktumu, nona sibuk."

Tooth berdiri dari tempatnya, sekejab, ia kembali berubah menjadi seperti _peri_ sungguhan. Sedikit mencibir kearahku saat dia beranjak pergi.

Hening setelahnya, hanya suara air yang terdengar sekarang. Aku tidak berniat kembali sekarang juga, jadi, mungkin aku akan beristirahat sebentar disini. Bintang yang jatuh tidak dapat kembali ke langit, apa yang sudah kulakukan tidak bisa ku ubah sekarang. Bukan hanya karena larangan North yang tidak membenarkan menggunakan 'mesin waktu'nya untuk pergi ke masa lalu, untuk bertemu 'diri' kita yang lain, tapi juga dari perkataan Tooth.

Paradoks waktu hm? apapun yang kulakukan, takdir mengatakan kalau itu memang akan terjadi. Menarik sekali. Takdir sudah menentukan kalau aku akan membuat gadis itu memiliki sebagian kekuatanku.

Walau itu juga membuatku sedikit resah. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat ketakutan saat menggunakan kekuatan_nya_? oh iya, dia manusia, memiliki kekuatan seperti itu pasti membuatnya berpikir dia memiliki sihir yang berbahaya. Pikiranku melayang memikirkan kekuatanku yang berada di dalam gadis itu, saat tanganku bergerak menyentuh kotak memoriku. aku mengambilnya dari kantungku, melihatnya dengan seksama.

Persetanan dengan itu sekarang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku mengetahui masa laluku, dari benda _ini_.

Masa laluku heh? Aku sempat bertanya-tanya dulu apa aku memiliki kehidupan yang layak sebelumnya. Dan ini menjawab semuanya. Dia kembali mengingatkanku dengan Emma, adik perempuanku yang kutolong saat itu.

Aku tersenyum tipis. _Apa aku memiliki masa lalu lainnya yang patut di kenang?_ Tiba-tiba itu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Benar juga, aku hanya sekali melihat benda ini, dan benda ini menjawab pertanyaan tentang apakah aku memiliki keluarga.

Sekarang, apa akan ada masa laluku yang bisa kulihat lagi? Aku tidak benar-benar yakin.

Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?


	11. Chapter 10 Elsa

**Frozen as Frost**

**Bab 10. Elsa**

Bab 10. **J**arak di Balik Pintu Itu

"**Elsa**, Elsa,"

"Elsa! Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan barang-barangmu?" suara Anna terdengar mencecarku. "mereka mengambil barang-barangmu dari kamar kita Elsa, lihat,"Anna menarik-narik belakang gaun biruku. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, menunjuk-nujuk para pegawai istana yang sedang memindah-mindahkan barangku dari _kamar _Anna.

"Kenapa kau dia saja, Elsa? Cepat beritahu mereka untuk berhenti, sebelum mereka membawa semua barangmu."tarikan Anna pada gaunku semakin kencang, wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka, tidak suka pada para pegawai yang sedang sibuk dengan barang-barangku itu. "kau'kan calon ratu, Elsa, mereka akan menuruti perintahmu."kata Anna lagi.

Aku masih bergeming. Bahkan manik mataku tidak bergerak kearah Anna yang tepat berada di samping kananku.

Anna masih berbicara, hingga tiba-tiba dengan langkah menghentak, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, mendekati salah satu pegawai, dia menghalangi jalan pegawai itu.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Anna berbicara pada pegawai itu. Suara cempreng anak 5 tahunnya terdengar melengking. "Matt, cepat kembalikan barang kakakku, kembali ke kamar." Kata Anna. Tangannya berada di kedua sisinya, berkacak pinggang.

Mott-salah satu pegawai istana itu-tersenyum, terlihat sabar. "Tuan putri Elsa akan memiliki kamarnya sendiri, nona, jadi saya harus membantu Putri untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya."

"Kamar sendiri?" ulang anna dengan mata sedikit melebar, ia menoleh cepat kearahku, yang setengah menunduk. "ti-tidak mungkin, Elsa tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar ini," kana Anna. "Aku tidak mengizinkannya, cepat kembalikan barang Elsa!" katanya, keras kepala.

Anna bergerak-gerak menghalangi para pegawai lainnya. "Kembalikan barang-barang kakakku ke tempat semula!" perintahnya.

Matt masih terlihat sabar, menganggapi ulah keras kepala Anna. "Tapi nona, ini perintah raj-"

"Dan ini perintah langsung dari putri kedua!" balas Anna, bahkan sebelum Matt selesai menyebut 'raja'.

Para pegawai itu-termasuk Matt-terlihat bingung mengangani Anna. Mereka tidak bisa menang dari sikap keras kepala Anna, tapi bagaimanapun, ini perintah Raja, perintah Ayah.

"Anna, bersikap sopanlah," suara lembut wanita terdengar dari lorong lainnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya seseorang dengan rambut gelap dengan gaunnya yang sederhana dengan model sedikit menyapu lantai.

Matt dan para pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat, begitu melihat kedatangannya. "Yang mulia," kata mereka menyapa Mama.

Mama mengangguk, lalu berkata kepada mereka. "Jangan hiraukan Anna, Matt, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Titah Mama. Mereka mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan di lorong selanjutnya.

"Mama, kenapa mama tidak mengentikan mereka? Mereka berusaha memindahkan barang-barang Elsa dari kamar, Ma!" adu Anna, tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah para pegawai itu. "aku sudah meminta Elsa untuk menghentikan mereka, tapi Elsa diam saja, kalau Mama yang berbicara, walaupun perintah Ayah, mereka pasti tetap menuruti Mama!"

Mama membungkuk mensejajari tingginya dengan kepala Anna. Tangannya menepuk kepala Anna. "Sayang, yang mulia melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga," kata Mama. "ada waktunya hingga nanti Anna akan mengerti." Mama tersenyum lembut, masih membelai rambut Anna yang terkepang.

Aku bisa melihat tangannya membelai bagian rambut Anna yang berubah menjadi putih. Sekilas, wajahnya terlihat sendu melihat rambut itu.

"Tapi Anna tidak mau, Elsa juga, iya 'kan Elsa?" Anna memandang kearahku. Mama ikut menoleh kearahku.

Apa aku mau meninggalkan Anna sendirian dikamarnya? Apa aku bersedia menghilangkan jejakku dari kehidupannya, agar dia tetap baik-baik saja? Apa aku sanggup berpura-pura membencinya, untuk menjaganya dari jauh, dan memastikannya aman dari sihir terkutuk yang dimiliki tubuhku?

Apa aku mau?

Aku menatap mata mama, yang seolah berkata; _berbohonglah, demi kebaikannya_.

Begitu pintu kamarku tertutup nanti, aku akan meneguhkan diri untuk selalu mengabaikannya.

Apa aku sanggup?

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Menelah salivaku sendiri, menghilangkan rasa ingin menangis ini, dan saat aku membuka mata, aku langsung dapat melihat rambut putih anna, yang seakan menghakimiku, berkata _kaulah yang hampir membunuh saudarimu sendiri_, _dan kau masih bimbang untuk membuat jarak darinya_?

"Ayah benar, Anna, ini demi kebaikanmu, juga demi kebaikanku,"kataku, mataku sekilas memandang Anna dan Mama bergantian, "Aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk berpisah darimu." Salah, bukan itu yang seharusnya aku ucapkan, walau mau-tidak-mau, memang itu yang harus kusampaikan.

"Tapi Anna tidak mau, Anna tidak mau Elsa tidur dikamar itu! Anna mau Elsa menemani Anna" Anna semakin merajuk.

Aku mengepal tanganku semakin kuat.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, Anna," Suara lembut mama terdengar, Anna justru menangis karena keinginannya tidak terkabul.

"Elsa jahat! Elsa bukan teman Anna!" serunya ditengah isak-tangisnya.

Kugigit keras bagian bawah bibirku. Cukup.

"Elsa tidak suka Anna dekat-dekat dengannya!"

"Anna tidak mau sendirian,"

Cukup.

"Elsa jahat!"

Cukup!

"Berhentilah bersikap manja Anna!" bentakku dengan nada tinggi, aku bisa melihat baik Mama maupun Anna tampak terkejut. "Walau kita belum dewasa, cobalah bersikap seperti itu, aku ingin dipisahkan darimu agar kau mandiri dan tidak manja seperti ini! Dan berhentilah merengek karena itu sangat memuakkan, Anna, tolong," kataku memelankan kalimat akhirku, lalu berlalu pergi, ke ruang baca, setidaknya untuk menenangkan diri.

Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk membentakmu,

Aku hanya ingin membuat ini tidak sulit, saja.

Setelah saat itu, ketika aku membentak anna dan setelahnya, anna menjadi takut padaku. Ia menjaga jarak dariku seharian penuh, hingga saat semua barangku sudah tertata, dan aku memasuki kamarku, Anna bahkan masih menjaga jarak dariku. Tapi ini lebih baik, daripada harus mendengar perkataannya yang begitu berlebihan, dan justru semakin membuatku merasa tidak perlu berada berjauhan dengannya. Ini jauh lebih baik.

Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengunci satu-satunya pintu yang diketahui Anna untuk menuju kamarku,

Jarak lebar yang dihalangi sebuah pintu besar bewarna putih itu akhirnya terbentuk dan semakin terasa nyata.


	12. Chapter 11 Elsa

**Frozen As Frost**

**Chapter 11. A**wal Pertemuan

**E L S A**

Aku mendapati diriku terbangun diatas tempat tidurku pagi ini. Dengan cahaya matahari yang hangat sebagai hal yang kulihat pertama kali. Aku mengerjap, melihat sekeliling, api di perapian sudah terlihat padam. Hari sudah menjelang pagi, dan sepertinya badai malam hari tadi sudah berhenti total.

Hening.

Aku tidak mendengar suara ribut Anna yang selalu berteriak nyaring sambil berlari di koridor istana, atau suara apapun yang biasanya kudengar sebelumnya. Aku terdiam di tempat tidurku, tidak merubah posisi tidurku sedikitpun. Tapi tetes demi tetes air terus mengalir dari pipiku membasahi tempat tidurku, meninggalkan bentuk noda yang tidak terlalu terlihat disana.

Aku tidak mau begini,

Aku ingin kembali.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak hari dimana aku diharuskan untuk menjauhi Anna, sampai setidaknya aku dapat mengontrol kekuatanku, -sebuah kutukan menyeramkan yang hampir membuatku mmbunuh adikku sendiri. Karena kutukan itulah, aku terasing dari dunia, aku harus menjaga diriku agar tidak melukai orang-orang, agar tidak membuat diriku sendiri sebuah _monster._

Aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang sebelumnya, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat semua masih terasa mudah, dan damai.

Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, dan tetesan air yang mengalir di pipiku semakin terasa.

Aku ingin kembali.

Suara pintu penghubung dari ruang baca istana mengejutkanku, segera kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha menyeka air mata dari pipiku, berusaha terlihat masih tertidur. Aku menormalkan napasku, menahan sesegukanku.

Dan kurasakan seseorang melintasi ruang kamarku, perlahan mengusap lembut lengan atasku, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Elsa, bangunlah,"

Suara Mama yang terdengar lembut berbisik pelan, berusaha membangunkanku.

"Elsa,"

Mama kembali berbisik, sekarang tepat di telingaku, membuatku merasa geli.

Aku pura-pura baru terbangun, mengerjabkan mata, menyipit melihat wajah Mama yang tersenyum melihatku. Wajahnya yang selalu tampak tenang membuatku seakan melupakan semua kesedihan tadi,

Kududukan diriku setelahnya, masih melihat wajah Mama yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Perlahan ia berjalan kearahku, memeluk kepalaku dan mengecup dahiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, putriku,"

Dan aku kembali ingin menangis begitu mendengar suaranya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mengadu pada Mama, tapi yang aku tahu, itu akan membuat perasaan Mama resah dan ikut merasa sedih karena telah memisahkanku dari semuanya, terutama Anna.

Aku tersenyum melihat manik matanya, "terima kasih sudah mengingatnya, Mama," kataku tulus. Aku tidak benar-benar berharap ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku, mengingat aku terus seorang diri diruangan ini. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau mereka mengingatnya.

Tapi Mama tentu pengecualian, juga Ayah. Mereka masih mengunjungiku disela-sela waktu sibuk mereka.

"Maafkan Ayahmu tidak bisa berada disini sekarang Elsa, Yang Mulia harus segera pergi ke kerajaan Kaeven pagi ini, ia sudah beranjak dari istana sejak dini hari tadi," Mama melanjutkan, wajahnya yang tenang tetap tersenyum walau jelas tampak ia terlihat murung.

Aku terdiam sebentar, tidak yakin. "Ada apa dengan kerajaan Kaeven?" Kerajaan Kaeven adalah kerajaan Pangeran Adler, putra tunggal Raja Geirr. Aku sempat banyak mengobrol dengan Pangeran Adler, walau aku tidak dapat menyebutkan kalau aku adalah teman baginya.

Wajah Mama tidak menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi, "Elsa, Raja Geirr, … meninggal kemarin malam," kata Mama pelan. "kami belum tahu sebab pastinya karena desas desusnya belum Mama dengar dengan jelas, tapi mereka mengatakan Raja Geirr meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya, sebuah penyakit fatal yang dapat menyerang tiba-tiba, dan sangat berbahaya, benar-benar tidak terduga," Mama terdiam sebentar.

"Karena itulah, Yang Mulia segera meninggalkan Istana, untuk datang ke upacara penghormatannya yang terakhir pagi ini, sebagai salah satu sahabat Raja Geirr, Yang Mulia Adgarr pasti sangat terpukul mendengarnya."

Aku masih terdiam, tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang sepatutnya kuucapkan.

Raja Geirr? Ayah Adler, meninggal? Rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu kami makan bersama di meja makan kerajaan Kaeven, melihatnya dan Ayah bersulang dan tertawa-tawa. Rasanya baru semua berlangsung tadi.

Sekelebat pikiran mengenai Adler muncul di kepalaku. Bagaimana dengan Adler? Ibunya sudah tidak ada sejak lama—dan sekarang Ayahnya. Ia masih sangat muda, tidak mungkin ia mengambil alih kerajaan di usianya yang baru berumur 10 tahun.

Mama bergerak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuatku tersedar seketika. Aku ingin bertanya tentang Adler, tapi aku tidak yakin Mama mengetahui tentangnya.

"A—"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, dari pintu putih tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat, begitu mendengar ketukan pertamanya.

"_Elsa?"_

"_Diluar salju menumpuk,"_

"…_., bagaimana kalau kita bermain keluar?"_

"_Apa kau mau membuat manusia salju?" _

Suara Anna terdengar dari seberang. Suara cempreng itu. Aku menelan salivaku, sudah lama sejak Anna terakhir mengetuk pintuku.

"_Elsa?"_

"Ma—" panggilku, Ratu menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah yang sulit kujelaskan. "Kumohon, suruh Anna pergi." Kataku pelan. Sudah berulang kali, dulu, aku memintanya pergi, dan Anna tetap keras kepala memaksaku.

Mama terdiam sebentar, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Ia mendekat kearahku, mengecup dahiku lagi. "Tentu." Jawab Mama. "semoga harimu menyenangkan, Elsa. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku menunduk, masih terduduk di atas tempat tidurku. Mama berjalan menuju pintu pembatas ke ruang baca istana. "Ma—" panggilku lagi, Ratu kembali menoleh. "aku ingin ke taman belakang, sore ini, bisakah?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Ratu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, sayang,"

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Terima kasih, aku menyayangimu." Balasku. Dan Ratupun pergi dari kamarku.

Minggu kedua musim dingin, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sekarang adalah waktu kritis, karena badai sering kali datang, baik itu tiba-tiba atau dapat di perkirakan para peramal cuaca istana. Dan tepat hari ini, Sembilan tahun yang lalu, di tengah malam saat badai salju yang membekukan kota, hingga matahari tidak bersinar tiga hari penuh, aku terlahir.

Walau cuaca lebih dingin dari es, tapi rakyat menyambut hangat kelahiranku—itulah yang sering dikatakan Mama—dan saat itu juga terjadi sebuah kejadian aneh; saat sekujur tubuhku membeku tiba-tiba, dan para tabib menyatakan kalau aku tidak selamat, walau takdir berkata lain. Aku masih bertahan hidup hingga sekarang, dan kutukan itu sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Aku membelai rambut panjangku yang terkepang. Rambutku berwarna _platinum blonde_, sebenarnya ini akan biasa saja, jika salah satu keluargaku juga memiliki rambut bewarna sama, yang nyatanya tidak, mereka semua berambut cokelat atau kemerahan, dan terlihat sangat berbeda dengan warna rambutku.

Aku pernah menanyakan tentang itu pada Mama, dan itu adalah warna yang kudapatkan setelah aku kembali hidup. Karna aku special, tidak karena aku _berbeda_ dan tidak seharusnya berada disini. Aku kembali memegangi rambutku, _Sembilan tahun yang lalu, rambutku bewarna cokelat seperti Mama atau mungkin Ayah._ Pikirku.

Suara burung berkicau keras di langit, membuatku mengadah, melihat langit yang bewarna biru diatasku. Tidak ada awan sedikitpun disana, semua terlihat begitu biru. Sedikit mirip dengan hamparan di depanku, taman kesayangan Mama tertutup salju dengan sempurna. Putih tidak bercela, ku hempaskan tubuh ke tumpukan salju, kembali menatap langit.

….saat aku melihat _seseorang_ terbang disana.

Mataku membelak lebar dengan cepat, sesegera mungkin aku mendudukkan diri, melihat kemana perginya _hal_ itu, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang bewarna biru itu hilang di arah bukit kecil dibelakang tembok istana. Aku ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian berdiri dari posisiku, menaikkan tudung kepala dari mantelku, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah tembok istana itu.

Ada sebuah pintu yang bisa membawaku menuju bukit itu, dan disana terdapat beberapa penjaga dengan tombak mereka, aku bisa saja melewati mereka, tapi Ratu pasti sudah mengingatkan mereka untuk mengawasiku agar tidak pergi dari lingkup istana, walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tampak tidak tertarik dengan seseorang terbang tadi—maksudku apa mereka tidak melihatnya?

Aku berpikir cepat, dan akhirnya memilih untuk menggunakan kekuatanku, ku bekukan sebuah pohon hingga es dari kekuatanku membentuk dedurian di sebanjang batang pohon itu, hal yang sangat mudah kulakukan mengingat itulah yang aku perbuat—dengan tanpa kehendak—sepanjang hari, jika aku tidak menggunakan sarung tangan yang diberikan Ayah setahun lalu.

Dan hal itu membuat pohon itu tampak mencolok dan mengundang perhatian dua penjaga tadi.

"_Kau lihat itu?—apa yang terjadi?" _

"_Astaga, pohon itu membeku!"_

"_Ayo kita lihat." _

Mudah sekali membuat mereka pergi.

Segera setelah mereka meninggalkan pos mereka, aku menyelinap melewati pintu itu, keluar menuju bukit di belakang istana untuk mencari apa yang tadi kuliha—

"Wow, itu keren, bocah."

Tubuhku membeku mendengar suara laki-laki dari atasku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, melihat sesosok yang membelakangi cahaya matahari, hingga membuatku silau.

Butuh beberapa detik untukku menyadari,

Itu adalah Tuan-berbaju-biru.


	13. Chapter 12 Jack

Frozen As Frost

Chapter 12. Mereka yang menyukai salju (part 2)

"_Jack,"_

"_Kau masih disini?"_  
"Jack, aku memanggilmu," suara Tooth yang tadi menggema terdengar dekat sekarang.

Aku membuka mataku, melihat wajah Tooth tepat diatasku, kutebak, dia sedang berkacak pinggang sekarang. Aku segera mendudukkan diri, saat Tooth memundurkan kepalanya, menjauh dari wajahku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Meraba keberadaan tongkatku, ah, ini dia.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? North memanggilmu Jack," kata Tooth

Aku mengedipkan mataku cepat. "Kapan? Aku tidak mendengarnya,"

"Tadi, baru saja, sudah sana cepat pergi, sepertinya itu hal penting," saran Tooth, ia juga melenggang pergi menjauh dariku.

Hal penting? Saat terakhir dia memanggilku untuk "sesuatu" pentinng adalah untuk memamerkan penemuannya. Hebat, memang penting sekali.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu," pamitku cepat, segera meloncat dan terbang menjauh dari tempat Tooth.

Aku penasaran hal apa lagi sekarang.

Sudah tiga ratus tahun lebih setahun dari sejak aku terbangun dari kolam es, saat aku dihidupkan kembali oleh _man in the moon_, dan untuk mengisi waktu luangku yang seakan tidak ada habisnya itu, aku terbang mengelilingi dunia, mencari mereka yang dihidupkan oleh _man in the moon_ lainnya, aku menemukan tempat Tooth pertama kali, karna baby Tooth menyebar di berbagai penjuri dunia, aku bertemu mereka saat berkeliling eropa, dan mengikuti salah satunya. Tidak menyangka mereka memiliki kastil besar seperti ini di China, tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gigi, jadi aku hanya sekilas melihat-lihat.

Setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan North saat dia membagikan hadiah hadiahnya di malam natal. Dengan para rusa terbangnya yang selalu berusaha menendangku saat aku mendekati mereka, North sendiri yang menunjukkan tempatnya kepadaku, tapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk diajak bercanda saat itu, jadi aku banyak meluangkan waktuku bersama para Yeti yang menyenangkan itu.

Berpuluh tahun kemudian, aku bertemu si pemarah Bunny, itu terjadi saat hari paskahnya beku oleh kerjaanku, dia datang ke tempat North, tempatku menetap saat itu, dan mencoba memancing emosiku, aku membalasnya beberapa tahun kemudian, dan itu menimbulkan kebenciannya padaku, hingga tahun lalu.

Dan tahun lalu itu benar-benar merubah banyak dalam hidupku. Bunny tidak lagi membenciku, tapi wajah marahnya memang seolah terpahat di wajahnya. Bahkan, aku sudah dapat terlihat oleh anak anak sekarang.

Dan sepertinya tahun ini, aku benar benar mengubah banyak dalam hidup seseorang lain. Walau aku tidak tahu pastinya, maksudku, _ini memang sudah dituliskan dilangit._

Kastil milik North yang berada di Rusia terlihat tidak lama kemudian, aku segera menepi kesalah satu lorong peranti para rusa terbang itu memasuki kediaman North, lalu berlenggang menuju ruang _globe_.

Tidak ada yang berubah, para Yeti masih sibuk sendiri, dan tampak tidak tertarik melihat kedatanganku, jadi aku mendekati salah satu mereka dan bertanya dimana North, dan sudah kutebak sebelumnya, ia berada di ruangannya.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, memanggilnya.

"North, kau memanggilku?" tanyaku, membuka pintu cokelat itu dan masuk kedalamnya, bahkan sebelum North memerintahkannya, kami sudah berkawan baik, hal seperti sopan santun untuk sekedar formalitas sudah tidak berlaku untukku, haha.

Kulihat North yang bersedekap memperhatikan bola-bola portalnya yang dijajarkan dengan serius, bahkan saat aku mendekatinya, ia menghela napas berat seolah pemikirannya sudah menghabiskan energinya.

Dia menoleh kearahku, menatapku serius.

Aku masih memandangnya dengan wajah bingungku, tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Jack, ini gawat," katanya.

Oke, ini sebuah pembicaraan _serius_ sekarang.

"Ada yang mencuri portal-portalku, dan ini gawat," katanya, mengambil salah satu bola portalnya. "aku bisa merasakannya, di perutku."

Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana _merasakan_ yang ia maksud disini, tapi mari kita lewatkan hal itu terlebih dahulu, karena kawanku ini tengah membesar-besarkan sebuah masalah sepele.

"North, aku bukannya lagi-lagi menyepelekan analisis perutmu itu, tapi ayolah, itu bukan hal besar, itu hanya portal," kataku.

"Ini mesin waktu Jack, bisa saja sesuatu buruk terjadi saat ini karna ada hal lain yang diubah di masa lalu." Kata North, mengingatkan.

Aku terdiam saat North berkata _bisa saja terjadi hal buruk karena hal lain yang diubah di masa lalu_, tapi dengan cepat aku mengabaikannya. "Baiklah, akan ku beritahu sebuah rahasia kecilku," kataku, menghela napas, North menaikkan alisnya. "aku yang mencuri portal-portalmu North, maksudku, tidak ada yang menggunakan mereka bukan? Jadi kupikir tidak ada kalau aku menggunakannya beberapa kali,"

North mengedipkan matanya dua kali, seolah tidak percaya. "Jadi kau ... yang? Akh, ini bodoh, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menggunakan portal-portalku?"

Aku mengacak rambut, menyeringai, "yah, aku lupa, mungkin,"

"ini masih dalam tahap eksperimen Jack, bisa saja salah satu dari portal-portal ini rusak, itu akan sangat berbahaya." North mendudukkan dirinya, tampak lelah.

"Ah ya maafkan aku, toh tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, jadi mari kita lupakan ini," kataku dengan mudah. Memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam lubang _sweater_ku. Aku sudah akan beranjak dari ruangannya saat North kembali berbicara.

"Jack, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu senang dengan portalku—kau tahu aku juga senang ada yang mengakui alat buatanku—tapi untuk sementara waktu lebih baik kau jangan menggunakan portalku lagi, aku akan menyimpan portal-portalku, setidaknya hingga firasatku memudar," kata North.

Aku mengentikan langkahku. Apa?

"North, jangan berlebihan," kataku setengah tertawa. "memang hal buruk apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi?"

"Aku tidak pandai menerka, Jack, jadi lebih baik menghindar dari masalah itu sendiri," kata North. "kau tahu hal yang paling kita takuti, para _guardians_,"

"Aku tidak takut apapun." Kataku begitu saja, maksudku, aku sudah terbiasa tidak terlihat oleh anak-anak jika itu yang North maksud, 300 tahun sudah lewat sejak aku dihidupkan kembali, dan baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku benar-benar bisa terlihat oleh anak-anak.

North mengusap muka, seolah lelah dengan sikapku. "Pitch, yang kumaksud. Aku takut ia kembali."

Dan aku benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

"Dia sudah mati North, kita semua tahu itu."

"Jack, kau lupa sesuatu, kita _makhluk_ yang sudah tidak mati lagi, Pitch tidak mati, ia hanya tertidur, jauh di bawah sana, dan tidak terlihat, tapi ia bisa kembali kapan saja saat kekuatannya kembali. Kau ingat Sandy? Ia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan alam ini, Jack,"

Aku membuka mataku lebar. Benar juga, penjelasan North masuk akal, aku terlalu santai karena berpikir Pitch sudah tidak ada.

"Tapi maksudku, dia sudah tidak bangkit, semua anak-anak mendapatkan hadiah dari gigi tanggal mereka, telur saat paskah, hadiah saat natal, juga mimpi indah saat tertidur, kalian melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

North mengangguk. "—juga salju di musim dingin. Kita melakukan semua pekerjaan kita dengan baik, tapi tetap saja dia bisa kembali kapan saja, saat ada sebuah ketakukan besar menghinggapi seorang anak, disanalah Pitch hadir."

"Dan sebisa mungkin kita akan menghindari hal itu," aku kembali akan beranjak pergi.

"Tapi tetap Jack, aku tidak membiarkanmu menggunakan portalku untuk sementara waktu." Tegas North.

Aku membuka pintu ruangannya, melenggang keluar. "Terserah saja."

Aku adalah Jack Frost.

Roh musim dingin. Aku tidak bekerja seperti para _guardian_ lainnya, kerjaku hanya bermain dan membuat suasana menyenangkan. Aku tidak terikat peraturan, karna aku memang ditakdirkan untuk _bebas_.

Aku tidak memiliki peraturan, karna itu aku tidak menuruti apapun kecuali karna kehendakku,

Meski portal-portal ini milik North, toh aku menyukainya, dan segala hal tentang firasat anehnya, persetanan. Aku telah melakukan hal serius di Arandelle, dan aku akan memperbaikinya, walau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Aku masih memiliki dua portal North, dan aku harus bergegas pergi sekarang.

"Wow, itu keren, bocah," kataku melihat takjub apa yang baru saja dilakukan putri kecil ini. Sepertinya dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dua penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku, ah iya benar, aku sedang berdiri di salah satu atap pos penjaga sekarang, tentu ia terkejut melihatku.

Aku meloncat turun ke dekatnya, dan ia justru merapatkan diri pada pintu kayu di belakangnya, terlihat ketakukan.

"Siapa kamu!?" tanyanya sedikit membentak. "bagaimana-bagaimana bisa ... kau ... terbang? Kau bisa terbang!" ia menunjuk-nunjukku saat ia mengatakannya.

Apa salahnya kalau seorang roh musim dingin bisa terbang? Salah karena ia tidak mengetahui kalau aku seorang roh musim dingin. Seorang _mitos_ masyarakat yang dikarang oleh orang dewasa.

"hei, hei tenang bocah, jangan histeris seperti itu, memangnya aku semenakutkan itu?" aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau tuan-berbaju-biru yang tahun lalu 'kan? yang menolong Tobias saat itu, dan ...,"

Wah sudah lewat setahun, dia masih mengingatku saja, rasanya baru tadi aku menolong tiga anak itu.

"dan?" pancingku.

"... dan Tuan tidak berganti baju?" tanyanya, yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari pertanyaan. Aku sungguh serius ingin tetawa karena pakaian yang ia kenakan juga sama seperti yang tadi kulihat.

"Hei, bajumu juga sama," aku berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan tinggi pandangan matanya.

"Tukang jahit istana membuatkanku semua baju dengan model ini, aku berganti setiap hari, tapi Tuan ... bahkan noda di bajumu sama persis, jika aku tidak salah, dan lagi, siapa Tuan yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Alasan yang bagus, pikirku. "Karena bocah, aku adalah roh musim dingin, aku tidak memiliki kebutuhan seperti para manusia kebanyakan." Jelasku.

Matanya terbelak. "Roh musim dingin? Jadi ... Tuan yang membuat semua salju ini? Seperti yang ditulis di buku?"

Secara teknisnya sih, tidak. Aku belum ada di jaman ini, masih kurang lebih seratus tahun lagi hingga aku dilahirkan. Tapi mari biarkan dia menganggap begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena itu akan merepotkan. "Ya, aku bisa mengeluarkan salju, dan karena aku adalah seorang roh, tentu aku bisa terbang. Apa itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Tuan bisa .. mengeluarkan salju?"

"Tentu saja." Aku menhentakaan tongkatku, dan bunga es merambat membekakan salju di sekitar tongkatku, hingga mendekati kakinya. "dan hal-hal seperti ini," jelasku.

Dia terlihat lebih terkejut sekarang, aku tidak kaget dengan ekspresinya. "Itu ... sama seperti yang bisa kulakukan,"

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya, itu keren," sanjungku.

"Menurut tuan itu ... keren?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, itu sangat keren justru," aku mendekat kearahnya. "kau bahkan bisa melakukan hal itu lebih baik dariku."

Dia semakin merapatkan dirinya, saat aku mendekat kearahnya. "tidak, jangan mendekatiku, aku berbahaya," katanya, dan es merambat dari kakinya, aku memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "aku serius, aku tidak bisa menahan kekuatanku, aku ini berbahay—"

Aku memegang tangannya. Beku seperti tanganku, dan kilakan biru menyambar sejenak. "aku tidak takut padamu, dan perlu kau tahu, kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa membahayakanku." Kataku. Aku sudah kembali berjongkok, dan sekarang persis didepannya. "kau tahu kenapa? Karna kita sama, jadi kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku juga,"

Ekspresinya melembut, ia memperhatikan tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan kilat bewarna biru, hingga kilat itu perlahan hilang. "Kita sama?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dan tolong jangan panggil aku Tuan, aku tidak terlihat setua itu bukan? walau kita memang tidak seumur," mengingat umurku yang sudah lebih dari tiga ratus tahun. "Aku Jack Frost, kau bisa memanggilku Jack."

Aku memegangi tongkatku dengan kedua tangan. "jadi, siapa namamu, nona?" tanyaku.

"A ... aku Elsa," dia terlihat kaku. "senang ... berkenalan denganmu." Dia menunduk, uh-oh. Dia menangis.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau menangis? Hei," aku kebingungan sendiri, melihat gadis ini menangis tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih ... untuk tidak takut kepadaku," dia masih terisak. "aku tidak memiliki teman, semua takut padaku. Mereka takut." Katanya lagi. "bahkan Ayah, atau Mama."

Aku terdiam. Dia menakuti kekuatannya.

"Selama ini aku berpikir aku akan terus sendiri hingga kutukan ini hilang, karna aku tidak akan bisa mengontrolnya, aku terlalu membahayakan untuk orang-orang,"

Kutukan?

"Kutukan ap—"

Dia melihat kearahku, tangan kirinya memgangi dua satung tangan bewarna putih. "tanpa sarung tangan ini, es merambat dari tanganku, kapanpun, dan semakin memburuk seiring berjalannya hari, tapi aku tidak bisa terus mengandalkannya, bisa saja kutukan ini tetap ada meski aku sudah mengenakan sarung tanganku."

"Apa maksudnya kutukan?"

"Aku terlahir dengan kutukan!" katanya sedikit keras. "kau bisa mengeluarkan es dari tanganmu, karna kau seorang roh musim dingin, tapi aku berbeda, aku terkena kutukan hingga aku menjadi seperti ini," "karna kutukan inilah ... aku tidak memiliki teman."

Aku sedikit sakit hati mendengarnya. Bukan karena bagian dia menganggap kekuatan hebat itu sebuah malapetaka, tapi karena ulahku lah yang membuat dia menderita seperti ini, maksudku aku tahu rasanya tidak memiliki teman, bahkan tidak dianggap untuk ratusan tahun.

"_Siapa disana?" _suara berat seseorang terdengar dari balik pintu. "_putri Elsa? Kau disana?" _tanyanya lagi.

Gadis ini tampak bingung, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Ga-gawat, penjaga akan menemukanmu," katanya. "orang sipil tidak diperbolehkan kesini," katanya sedikit panik.

Aku akan senang jika mereka bisa menemukanku, justru. Tapi itu hal yang mustahil, kecuali untuk bagian mungkin saja Gadis ini akan diseret masuk dan menyulitkanku untuk berbicara dengannya, mungkin saja.

Segera aku menembakkan es untuk membekukan pintu itu, jadi pintu itu akan sulit dibuka kecuali dengan di dobrak.

"Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu, Elsa, kau tahu, karena kita sesama, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman yang _hebat_." Kataku, tersenyum, berdiri dari posisiku. "dan sekarang, karena kita sudah berteman, kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sedikit?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung, namun senang, "bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya.

Aku meloncat turun ke atas air yang mengelilingi istana ini, dan pijakan tongkatku menjadikan air itu beku seketika, semakin merambat membentuk sebuah jalan.

"Kau ikut?" tanyaku, mengulurkan tangan.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, berlari kearahku, meraih tanganku, lalu kami lari menyebrangi laut, menuju sebuah pulau tidak jauh dari sini, dengan jalan es yang kubuat, namun berurai setelah kami lewati.

_Haiii! Kalian selamat hari raya idul fitri! _

_Saya minta maaf yaa kalo sering updatenya lama heuheu. _

_Okee, jadi Jack sudah ketemu Elsa x)) maaf ya alurnya lama hehe, _

_Vote kalau kalian suka ya! _

_Jangan lupa komentar, mungkin tentang typo di bab ini, atau tentang jack yang out of chara (haha) _

_Mau spoiler: cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, hanya sedikit di sangkut-sangkutkan dengan adegan di film, namun jalan cerita di film mungkin akan berbeda disini :D _

_Salam, _

_Farha. _


End file.
